How to Love
by Jace loves me
Summary: Clary Fray lives with her mom and stepfather. She takes classes at the local college. Her life seems pretty normal right? What about when her parents force her to marry the one and only Jace Herondale? The golden eyed boy that broke her heart in high school. Will she ever love him after what he did? Rated T. Disclaimer:All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Except the plot.
1. The Arangement

**Hey guys.**

**So this is my new story. It won't be as long as Help Me, but it will still be pretty decent sized. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything but the plot. The plot is mine.**

**Clary POV**

As I walked into my house after a long day of school at the local college, I immediately heard voices in the front room. I set down my bag and hung my jacket up before making my way in. It was probably just my mother and Luke.

It wasn't.

Sitting in my living room were my mother and Luke, but with them were Celine and Stephen Herondale, along their ass of a son.

I hated everything about Jace Herondale. He's too cocky for his own good, and he slept with every girl in high school—except me. I'm still a virgin, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, not even looking at Jace or his parents.

"Clary, we need to talk."

Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

"Why don't you take a seat, Clare?" my stepfather, Luke, asked.

I made my way to the chair standing next to the couch, next to where Celine was sitting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jace, who was sitting slumped on the couch, decided this would be a good time to speak. "Don't know, Red. They said they wouldn't tell me till you got here. And you got here very slowly, I might add," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, asshat." I glared at him.

He put his hand over his heart and mocked hurt. "I can't believe you said that to me. I thought we were best friends," he said.

"Well, guess you thought wrong, huh? You poor baby." I smirked.

Nice one, Clary! Good for you!

"Clarissa," my mother said sternly. "Apologize this instant!"

"Why should I? It's not like he did anything to help me," I said defiantly.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, you apologize right now, or give up your phone for the next week," my mother alleged with a deadly glare.

"You wouldn't," I said slowly.

"Believe me, I would," she said, still glaring.

"Sorry, Jace," I said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you sorry for, Clarissa?" my mother sked.

"I'm sorry for calling you an asshat." I said, my voice small.

"Louder, Clarissa. I can't hear you," my mother said.

"I'm sorry for fucking calling you an asshat!" I stood up, facing him. I turned to my mother. "Happy now?" I screamed at her.

Before she had a chance to answer, I stomped upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I know. Very childlike, but I didn't really care; I was pissed to no extent now. She knew what he did to me.

I flopped down on my bed and cried into one of my pillows. I had no other way to let my anger out.

A minute later, I heard a faint knocking on my door.

"Go away," I said, my voice muffled from the pillow.

"Clare, it's me." Jace voice came through the door.

"Go away, Jace. I don't want to talk to you!" I said.

"Clare, I need to tell you something. Please, just open the door for a second."

I sighed. "It's unlocked," I said. I turned to face the wall, with my back to him. I heard the door open and close, and I felt my bed shift a second later.

"What do you want?" I sniffled.

"Clare, they told me what they want to do. Why we're all here. Do you want to know why? And, if I tell you, you can't hit me or hurt me or whatever. It wasn't my idea," Jace said softly.

"What is it?" I asked, turning slightly so I could see him.

"Clare, they want us to get married. They've already arranged mostly everything," he said.

I sat up at that point. "They want us to do _what?_" I asked.

"They want us to get married," Jace said. I let all of this process. Then it finally hit me.

"Get out," I whispered.

"Clary, I just want to help you with this." He sounded heartbroken. Too bad for him. He should've thought more in high school.

"No. Get out," I commanded. He sighed, and his shoulders sagged. I lay back down.

He got up and said, "Start packing; we have to leave in an hour."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you would know if you hadn't have blown up earlier," he said.

"Are you going to tell me or what, asshat?" I glared.

He held his hands up in surrender. "We are moving in together. My parents already bought the house, and we have to be there in an hour. So pack anything that you may need. We won't be coming back here for a while." He started walking to the door. He stopped in the doorway, hand on the doorknob, and turned around slightly. "I'm sorry about what I did to you in high school."

And he turned and closed the door, leaving me alone in my room to start packing.

**Hey. So this is the first chapter. I know it's short, but this is just kind of the introduction to the story. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, and yeah. Review please. Tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me**


	2. The Supermarket

**WOW GUYS! I got 17 reviews for this story yesterday and this morning. And all of them were good! Thanks so much guys. I really appreciate your support.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Clary POV**

I stayed on my bed for five more minutes before I got up and started packing my things. Luke had brought up some suitcases after Jace left. He'd tried to talk to me, but I didn't talk back. Finally, he'd sighed and left my room. I knew I'd upset him, but I didn't really care. He knew what Jace had done, too.

I packed everything I thought I'd be needing: clothes, shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brushes, hair products, makeup, tampons, bed sheets, pillow cases, books, my colored pencils, marker, crayons, pencils, and sketchbook. I couldn't leave home without those. I was done with ten minutes to spare.

I looked around my room for anything else that I might need, but I didn't find anything. So I sat on my bed, and, just to be defiant, went downstairs with all my stuff ten minutes late. My mother was glaring at me with a very deadly look in her eye. The last time I spoke to her, I'd yelled at her. I guess I'd be glaring too. Instead, I smiled a sweet smile at her, and that only made her glare more. I smiled to myself.

Jace had taken most of my bags to the car by that time; I only had four. After I hugged Luke and said bye to my mother, Stephen and Celine escorted Jace and me to the car. Celine got in the passenger seat, while Stephen got in the driver's seat. That only left the back seat with Jace. I sighed and got in, sitting as far away from him as possible. He noticed that and sighed.

I didn't look anywhere else the whole ride there, wherever "there" was. Instead, I looked out the window, looking at the beautiful things that were passing by quickly.

When the brand new car finally pulled to a stop, I looked at where we were. There was a tall resort-like looking building standing in front of me. I got out of the car and looked up. It was so tall. I wondered how Jace's parents managed to get us an apartment here; it must've been wildly expensive.

We got the bags out of the trunk, all of which were mine. I guess Jace didn't have any? We walked inside, and Celine and Stephen went to check us in. I took this as an opportunity to look around. I set the bags in my hands down and started to look around. I heard Jace chuckle beside me. I shot him a deadly glare, and he stopped laughing, looking scared. I smirked at him.

I continued to look around. It was beautiful in here. Everything was so fancy. A few minutes later, Jace's parents ushered us over to the elevator. Its walls were made of glass and I could see outside. I watched as we got higher and higher. Soon, I could barely even make out any of the people. I looked at the glowing button on the elevator panel and saw that we were staying in the penthouse.

My eyes widened, and Jace chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised, Red; didn't you know I'm rich?" Jace smirked, and my jaw dropped.

"Since when?" I asked, before realizing what I'd said. I turned to Celine and Stephen.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean in like that," I apologized quickly.

"It's okay, dear. We don't mind." Celine smiled at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

The elevator doors finally opened, giving us access to our living room.

"This apartment takes up the entire top floor. Bedrooms are down that hall and there are connecting bathrooms to each. The kitchen is over there, and the living room is in there," Stephen said, pointing in the direction of each room.

"If you need anything, our number is on the fridge, along with some other numbers of the help that works here. You should be taken care of; we'll get out of your hair," Celine said.

They turned around, got in the elevator, and left, leaving Jace and me alone. I grabbed my bags and started heading to my bedroom. I stopped before I got to the hall and turned to Jace.

"Which bedroom do you want?" I asked.

"You can pick first," he said.

I started walking down the hall and stopped at one of the doors. I opened the door and peeked in. There was a bed with white fluffy covers and a dresser at one side. There were a few other things too. I left my stuff in the hall, next to that door, and walked down the hall to the next door. I opened the door and walked in. This room appealed more to me. Three of the four walls were purple, and the last one was white. The bed had the same fluffy white covers, and the dresser was on the same side as the last bedroom. This was going to be my room. I went out and grabbed my bags, lugging them to my new bedroom. When I got in there, I started to unpack. I pulled my skinny jeans, panties, and socks into one of the drawers on the dresser. I still had three drawers to go, but I didn't have any more clothes. I hung my t-shirts up in the closet and put my shoes on the ground beneath them. That got rid of one of my bags. I shoved it in the back of my closet.

I grabbed the next bag and unpacked it quickly. I put all the bathroom things in the bathroom counter, and my makeup bag on the small vanity in the corner. Next, I unpacked my art supplies. I put all my markers, pencils, crayons, and sketchbooks in the bottom drawer of my dresser.

After I'd finished, I'd worked up quite an appetite. I walked out of my room and started looking for the kitchen. When I'd finally found it, I started looking for some food. After searching through all the cupboards and the fridge,and finding nothing to eat, I yelled at Jace.

"Jace, I'm going to get some food. I'll be back soon!" I grabbed my purse, and walked to the elevator.

I was standing in the elevator, holding all the bags from the supermarket. When the bell dinged and the doors opened, I stepped inside my apartment. I walked into the kitchen, and not five seconds later I was being screamed at.

"Where the hell were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" Jace roared.

I turned around and folded my hands across my chest. "I went to the supermarket because we don't have any food. I told you where I was going. It's not my fault you didn't listen," I said calmly. This only seemed to make him more upset.

"I was in the fucking shower! You really expect me to hear you when I'm in the shower? You should've waited for me to go with you!" he screamed more. I was starting to get pissed off.

"I don't have to have you permission to go somewhere, Jace," I said, keeping my voice even.

"No, Clary! You do have to have my permission! We're supposed to be getting married soon, and I thought you'd left! You don't even know why we're supposed to be getting married!" he yelled. And that was when I lost it.

" Listen, asshat, you are not the fucking boss of me, and if you think for even a second that I'll listen to you, you're playing with yourself. Did you think that I would treat you the same after what you did to me in high school? You think I'll even care about anything you say? I am my own fucking person and I can do as I want!" I was screaming so hard at that point that tears were coming down my face.

Jace's face softened and he reached a hand out to wipe my tears away. I moved away.

"Don't touch me," I said, deadly. And I turned around and stomped to my bedroom door. When I got in there, I slammed the door shut and lay down on my bed. I started sobbing uncontrollably from the painful reminder of what he'd done to me in high school. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

**Okay guys. So this is a little bit of a longer chapter. I've been being nice, and I haven't posted a chapter with really bad cliffhangers yet.**

**Anyways, what do you guys think Jace did in high school? I already know what I'm going to do, but I want to know what you guys think. You won't find out for a few more chapters.**

**But yeah, hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks.**

**-Jace loves me**


	3. The Day We Met

**WOW! You guys really like this story huh? Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

**Clary POV**

_As I walked through the halls of Idris High school, people were staring at me. I was new here, I was different, and my red hair didn't exactly help me keep a low profile. I walked with my head down and made my way to the office. There, I got my schedule, locker number, and locker combo. I walked out, saying thank you the lady at the desk. I started searching for my locker. When I couldn't find it, I decided to ask someone. There was a group of girls standing off to one side of the hall. I walked up to them and tapped one of them on the back. She had long black hair, and was very tall in her six-inch heels. She turned around and smiled._

_"Hi. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. You are?" she asked._

_"I'm Clary," I said shyly._

_"Nice to meet you, Clary. What's up?" she asked._

_"I, uh, need help finding my locker. I've been looking, but I can't find it," I said, looking down at my feet._

_"Oh, of course, yeah. What's the number?" she asked._

_I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. "132," I said._

_"Oh! That's right next to mine!" Izzy squealed. I laughed. She started walking, faster than I thought she could in those heels._

_"Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any classes together," she said._

_"Uh, yeah, sure. Just let me find it." I had stuffed it in my back pocket when I was looking for my locker. I pulled it out and handed it over to Izzy. She started looking for it, and her shoulders slumped._

_"We have barely any classes together. We have first, third, and sixth, and lunch, of course," she said._

_"I'm glad to have any classes with you at all. It'll be nice to see a familiar face," I said._

_ She nodded. "You have most of your classes with my brother. You'll meet him," she said._

_"Does your brother look like you?" I asked._

_"No, he has blond hair and golden eyes," she said._

_"Oh, I thought he would look more like you," I said._

_"I have another brother who looks like me. He's a grade higher, though. We adopted my other brother," Izzy said._

_"Oh," I said._

_By that time we'd gotten to my locker, and I'd started putting in the combo. Izzy waited for me to grab my books for English, and then we walked to class together._

_I set my books down at a desk towards the back, and Izzy sat down next to me. We started talking about random things until the bell rang. Our teacher came in, talked for an hour about boring English stuff, and then class was over._

_Izzy showed me to my next class. I had it with her brother. Apparently, his name was Jace. I walked in, noticed the flash of gold hair Izzy told me about, and figured that that was more than likely Jace._

_He had a fan club of girls, only the girls that lusted after him were in the club. Right now, everyone in the club right now, or at least the ones that were surrounding him, were the popular girls, based on what they were wearing. There was one in particular that I knew I hated right from the start, though. She was leaning forward on the desk; her boobs were basically spilling out of her shirt, right in front of Jace's face. He seemed uncomfortable. When he noticed I'd come in, he'd pushed the girls surrounding him away and came over to where I was putting my stuff down. He put his stuff down on the desk next to mine and held out a hand._

_"Hey, I'm Jace Lightwood. You are?" he asked, smiling. I noticed that his left incisor was chipped, it was probably the only imperfect thing about him. I grabbed his hand and shook._

_"So you're the famous Jace Lightwood I've been hearing about," I joked. "Clary Fray. I'm new here."_

_"So you're new here, and we've only been in one class so far. News about me spreads pretty fast, then." He smirked._

_"Yeah, actually, my new friend, Izzy, told me about you." I smirked back at him. His eyes widened._

_"What did she say about me?" he asked, still looking slightly fearful._

_"Oh, nothing," I said, knowing that my answer would leave him unsatisfied._

_He looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, the teacher came in and started teaching the lesson. Jace leaned over halfway through the lesson and whispered in my ear._

_"We need to talk after class, Rouge," he said._

_"Rouge?" I whispered back._

_"Yeah. It's red in French," he whispered back._

_I scoffed. "That's unique," I whispered. He chuckled quietly._

_A while later, the bell rang and I started to pack up my stuff to head to my next class. Jace stayed back so he could talk to me._

_After we were out in the hall, Jace stopped me._

_"C'mon, now, will you tell me what she said about me?" he asked. His eyes were pleading, but he was smiling._

_"She said nothing, Jace. I promise," I said laughing._

_He laughed. "You totally played me," he joked._

_"Guess so. How does that feel?" I joked, laughing._

_"Wow. What's your next class, Rouge?" he asked._

_"Um…science, I think."_

_"Well, then, you're in luck, because we have that together," he said, smiling. I looked up and smiled back at him._

I shook my head and continued drinking my coffee. I didn't need to think about what he was like then. I'd just cry, and I'd had enough of that in the past couple hours.

I was leaning on my elbows on the counter. I put my head down on the counter and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I jumped when I heard Jace's voice come out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry about last night, Clary," he said. He looked like he'd spent all night crying too.

"I don't care, Jace," I said coldly. I started to walk away, and, right before I passed him, he grabbed my arm.

"Jace, let go," I said.

"No, Clary. I'm tired of you storming off, and I'm tired of always messing things up with you. We're going to talk about this," he said. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to convince him otherwise. I remembered that about him from high school. I remembered everything about him from high school.

We walked over to the couch and started talking about what happened last night.

**…And that's it for this chapter! I know, this one is worse than the other chapters so far. The beginning of this chapter was Clary remembering the day she met the Lightwoods.**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter.**

**Thanks.**

**-Jace loves me**


	4. Talking Through It

**Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 4**

**Clary POV**

"Clary, I want you to know that neither of us is going to scream at each other, and neither one of us is going to storm out. Agreed?" Jace asked.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll start. I'm sorry that I screamed at you last night," he said.

"Why did you scream at me, by the way?" I asked calmly. He sighed.

"I know that you don't like me anymore. I know that what I did was dumb, and I have no explanation for it. I'm sorry, though. But you need to understand that the reason we're getting married is extremely important. And they specifically told me that I'm not supposed to tell you until you agreed to marry me. But we're doing this because of you, Clary. They told me that if you agree to it, they'll tell you."

"Who's 'they'?" I asked.

"Your mom and stepfather," he said. My shoulders slumped.

"Of course," I muttered under my breath.

"So where did you go yesterday?" Jace asked.

"I got hungry after I finished unpacking and we had no food, so I went to the supermarket for an hour to get food," I said.

"What did you pay with?" Jace asked.

"My debit card. Why?" I asked. I didn't think that would be that big a deal.

"You should've used my debit card. I'm rich, Clare; I can support us," he said.

"Jace, I have money. Just because it's not as much as what you have doesn't mean that I don't have money," I said calmly.

"I know, I know. It's just…I'm going to have to be the man of the house, and I actually want to be able to buy things for you," he said. I sighed. "You're not going to be a housewife; you're not going to be a stay-at-home mom unless you want to. You can have freedom, and you can spend your money, and but I want to be a good person and husband to you," he continued.

"I know. It will be nice to be able to go out sometimes, get away, but you made it clear yesterday that I couldn't leave without you," I said coldly.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I just…" He sighed. "My job is to protect you, and when I didn't know where you were, and when I realized that I don't have your phone number yet, I freaked out. I tried not to, but when you came in, and you were okay, I just lost it, I guess. I'd been panicking for hours, and all my emotions just were thrown at me," he said.

"I know. I understand even what you said, but I don't understand why a) you said those things to me in high school, and b) why you said those things yesterday. It wasn't your job to protect me in high school, and if it was, you did a god-awful job at it. You didn't care about protecting me in high school, so why do you care now?" I asked harshly. He looked heartbroken, but I didn't care. He broke my heart in high school, just not in the way you'd think.

"Clare, I'm sorry about high school. I don't know what I was thinking, but it's ruined me. Can't you see that? I never should've let you go," he started, but I cut him off.

"You know what, Jace? I don't care. I don't want your apologies, and I don't want your regret. If I could go back in time, I would fix that, and I would try to work through that, but that made me want to kill myself. You left me heartbroken! Why don't you understand that?" I said, my eyes started to tear up.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I really am. What I did was wrong, and I'd take it back in a heartbeat. That is by far the biggest mistake I've ever made. But, Clare, I really did love you, you were the reason I came to school, and you are the reason that I didn't leave.

"Did you hear about when I went to the hospital?" I asked. He looked taken aback.

"You went to the hospital?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, during my junior year, in the middle of February, Luke came home for lunch and found me passed out in the bathroom with a bottle of pills in my hand. He took me to the hospital and they had to pump my stomach. I had to stay in the hospital for two weeks before they let me out, and I had to go into therapy for it," I said.

"Middle of February. That's when I said…" He trailed off.

"Yeah," I said.

"You tried to kill yourself because of what I said?" he asked with a small voice.

"Yeah, I did. Words hurt, Jace," I said. He stayed quiet. "I'm going to go to Izzy's. Stay here, okay? I'll call you when I get there, and I'll call you when I'm on my way back." I stood up and started walking to my room to get dressed. Jace grabbed my wrist and stood up. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he walked away to his room, closing the door. I stood there for a few seconds, replaying what just happened. After I got over the shock of it, I went to my room and got dressed. I figured dark wash skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt, and my sneakers. Hey, don't judge—you can't go wrong with sneakers.

I grabbed my ear buds off of my vanity and plugged them into my phone. I yelled bye to Jace and got into the elevator.

As I was walking to Izzy's house, I played "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor.

_Dear future husband,_

_Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be_

_My one and only all my life_

_Dear future husband,_

_If you wanna get that special lovin'_

_Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

It was an amazing song. I liked it, at least.

When I got to Izzy's, I just opened the door and walked in. She was used to it. She lived alone now, and she had an amazing job as a clothing designer. Made my life a lot harder, because she also loved shopping.

"Izzy! I yelled.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday!" I called.

"Upstairs now Girlie!" she replied.

I laughed and made my way to her room upstairs.

**Okay, guys. That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it tell me what you think.**

**I want to answer some questions,**

**Clary and Jace never dated, nor did they want to. The flashbacks and memories, will be in italics the next time I do one, which will probably be in the next chapter or so.**

**Thanks again for the great reviews. I promise there will be Clace eventually, just be patient.**

**Anyways, review, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. Tell what you think Jace did now that I've given you hints. ;)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks**


	5. I Have An Idea

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Read the A/N at the bottom please.**

**Chapter 5**

**Clary POV**

"They're making you do _what _after what he did to you?!" Izzy screeched.

"They're making me marry him, and I have no clue why. But, apparently, if I agree to it, which I more than likely will not, they'll tell me why I have to marry him," I said.

We sat on her bed talking like this all the time; we were both twenty now, and we'd been doing this since we were fourteen.

"Wow, girlie. What kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked jokingly.

"Believe me, Iz, I've been asking myself that same question," I said. I glanced at the time on my phone.

7:34 p.m.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I was supposed to call Jace and tell him when I was coming home; he was expecting me hours ago!" I yelled, scrambling to dial his number. I still remembered it, after all those years. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asked. I could barely hear him; it was so loud in the background.

"Hi, Jace," I said.

"Oh, h-hey Clary. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm heading home soon; I told you I'd call you. Why are you stuttering?" I asked.

"I-I'm not," he said.

"Yes, you are. I can hear you. You know what? I think I'll just stay here for the night. Is that okay with you, Jace?" I already had a secret plan. He let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, yeah, it's totally fine with me," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said.

"Okay, see you then," he said, and then he hung up. I turned to Izzy with an evil smirk on my face. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Girlie, I know that look, and it always gets us in trouble," she said.

"Fine, don't come with," I said. I turned around and grinned. I started to walk to the door when…

"Wait, Clary, I'll go with you. You know, to keep you out of trouble," she said.

"Okay, if you insist." I smirked at her. It was responded with a nasty glare.

"How about we go out?" I asked. She got an evil glint in her eyes. "That what I thought," I said.

"Oh, I'ma make you sooo hot!" she said. I laughed, and we went into her bathroom to get ready.

About an hour and a half later, I had on black eyeliner and green eye shadow. I was wearing tight, black sparkly dress that came about mid-thigh and pair of black heels. And my hair was falling halfway down my back in soft curls, which was an upgrade from their normal frizzy mess.

Isabelle had her hair in small curls that came down to her waist. She had bright red lipstick and a smoky eye. And she was in a tight red dress that was shorter than mine and made her legs look miles long along with a matching red pair of heels. She was stunning.

We grabbed our clutch purses, put our phones in them, and walked out the door. We hailed a cab and had him drop us off at one of the best clubs in NYC, and I was positive Jace would be there.

We were at Pandemonium.

**Okay guys! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I got busy with other stuff.**

**So I'm not sure how much more I'm going to be able to update this week. Sorry. I have my first state test on Thursday, and I have to retake some quizzes so that I can get one of my grades up. Which sucks btw. Sorry it's short, I'm really tired though, and I want to get some sleep. I'll work on another chapter tomorrow after school, but I really don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. Sorry.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I'm going to give you another hint, Jace never bullied her. Tell me what you guys think, and thought.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**-Jace loves me**


	6. Meet Jordan

** Chapter 6**

I walked into the club with Izzy right behind me. My eyes immediately started searching the club for Golden Boy. I didn't see him yet, so I went to the bar and ordered a drink. A man with white-blonde hair gave me a small shot glass with some orangey liquid in it. I downed it in a gulp and wrinkled my nose as it burned my throat. The burn was satisfying, though. I downed a few more and started to feel the kick. And I had no clue where Isabelle had gone. I saw a cute guy sitting a couple seats down. I walked clumsily over to him after I took another shot. I tapped him on the shoulder. He had light brownish hair and brown/honey-colored eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," I slurred.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Clary. What's your name?" I asked.

"Well, hi, Clary. My name is Jordan," he said politely.

"Hi, Jordan. Do you want to dance with me?" I asked, slurring my words. Jordan laughed and stood up, putting his hand on my lower back and leading me to the dance floor. I thought it was strange where he put his hand, especially since we'd only just met, but I wanted to have fun, and he seemed like a fun person.

We walked onto the dance floor, listening to "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias. I started grinding on him, and he groaned. I smiled and continued doing it. He groaned and leaned his head back. Finally, he grabbed my arm—tightly, but not enough to hurt—and started pulling me to the back door. I wondered why we were going back there, but then I remembered the alley was back there. I started to fight against his grasp, but it only got tighter. I cried out, but the blaring music blocked out my sounds of protest.

"Jace!" I cried. "Jace, help me. _Jace_!" I had tears pooling in my eyes now.

Jordan yanked me through the back door and threw me against one of the walls. He had one hand above my head, and the other was pushing my shoulder against the wall, trapping me. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he didn't loosen his hold. He forced his lips onto mine, and I cried into his mouth. His lips moved against mine, but I refused to kiss him back. Finally, he got tired of me not moving, and bit into my lip as hard as he could. I cried out, and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I bit down hard on his tongue, and he cried out in shock and hurt.

I started to run, but, with my heels, I didn't get very far. He pinched the back of my arm, and I cried out. That would definitely leave a bruise. He slammed my back hard against the wall, and I fell slack against him, my whole body screaming in agony. I started to see dark spots. I heard the back door opening, followed by lots of yelling, and Jordan dropped me from where he was pinning me against the wall. I fell down to the ground, leaning my head against the wall. My vision was almost completely black, and I began thinking about how easy it would be to just close my eyes and sleep forever. I heard a loud thud and saw Jordan on the ground with a bloody face. I saw a beautiful man kneel down in front of me. He had amber eyes and blond hair.

"Clary, come on. Keep your eyes open," he said. I moaned slightly and said his name.

"Jace," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now c'mon, Clare, keep your eyes open for me." He pulled me into his arms, and I rested my head against his chest.

"No, Clare. You have to keep your head up for me," he said anxiously.

I mumbled something that Jace couldn't make out. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes completely.

"No, no, Clare. C'mon, stay awake. You can do it. Please, Clare," he said. He sounded close to tears. But I couldn't open my eyes. I drifted into a black nothing.

I woke up in my bed. I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes. I felt something holding my hand and I glanced over. Sitting in a chair next to my bed was Jace. He was sleeping. Although he looked younger and peaceful in his sleep, that didn't cover up the tear streaks on his face. I wondered how long I'd been out.

I squeezed his hand a little tighter and looked at him more. His eyelids fluttered, dreams filling his mind. He really was beautiful. I fell back asleep with that being the last thought going through my mind.

_"Jace, no!" sixteen-year-old year old me screamed as Jace threw me over his shoulder. We were both laughing._

_"Not a chance, Red!" he said. He spun around in a circle, and I grabbed the back of his shirt for support. Izzy came running out of the house with a camera and snapped a picture of us laughing and smiling widely. _

_"Oh, no, you don't!" Jace yelled, starting to run after her. She got a scared look in her eyes, turned around, and started to make a run for the front door. Jace still had me perched over his shoulder, but he was still faster than her. She bolted up the stairs and ran into my room, locking the door behind her just as Jace slammed into it._

_I started to hit my fists on his back playfully. "Jace Lightwood! Put me down this instant!" I said, laughing in between words._

_"Ya know, you sound just like Maryse when you say that!" he said, laughing._

_"Jace! I'm serious! Put me down!" I said._

_"Okay, okay!" he said, putting whichever hand of his that wasn't holding onto me up in the air. He leaned forward slightly and put me down._

_"Thanks," I said. I leaned up and kissed him on the nose. He groaned when I moved away, and tried to reach for me. I started to run down the stairs._

_"You'll have to catch me!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard him start to trample his way down, and I ran through my kitchen and into the backyard with no shoes or socks._

_It was the middle of summer, and I was wearing a tank top and shorts that reached about mid-thigh. I hid behind a tree in the corner of my fenced-in yard and poked my head out, looking for Jace. He was standing in the middle of the yard, looking around. His eyes settled on the tree I was hiding behind, and I knew he'd found me. I squealed and poked my head back around. When I looked back around the tree, I didn't see Jace anywhere. I walked out into the open, leaving the safety of my tree behind. I stood in the middle of my yard, turning in circles while looking for him. I still didn't see him._

Maybe he didn't see me after all_, I thought._

_Not a second later, I was tackled to the ground in the gentlest way possible. Jace pinned my hands above my head with one of his big hands, and had his knees straddling my waist so I couldn't escape. I knew what was coming now. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, getting ready to scream. He brought his hand down to my side and started tickling me. I squealed and laughed and continued trying to wiggle out of his grasp._

_"S-stop!" I yelled breathlessly._

_"You know what will make me stop. All you have to say is one word, Clare-Bear!" he said, laughing._

_"Uncle! Uncle!" I screeched. He stopped and lay down next to me as I tried to catch my breath. A few minutes later, my mom called all of us in for dinner. Jace stood up and then offered a hand to me. I took it and stood up. Right as I was walking away, Jace picked me up again and threw me over his shoulder. He ran the rest of the way in the house, with me pounding on his back with my tiny fists, both of us laughing together._

When I woke up again, Jace was awake too. He was still holding my hand, but he had his elbows propped on knees and his head lowered. I shifted in my bed slightly, using my other hand to wipe the sleep away. I yawned, and Jace's head snapped up as fast as humanly possible. The first thing I noticed in his eyes was relief, and then worry.

"Oh, thank God!" he whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I remember going to the club, and then taking a shot or two, and then that's it," I said questioningly.

"Clare, I heard you call for me, and I was looking all around for you, and I saw you being dragged out by a guy. I had to push through the crowd, and when I finally got to the door, he threw you against the wall, and was holding you up. Your head slumped to one side, and I thought you had passed out. I got so mad that he hurt you, and I slammed the door shut, and he dropped you, and I beat him to the ground. When I got to you, you were barely conscious, and you passed out in my arms. I called a taxi and carried you to your room, and I've been with you since," he said, tears in his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Almost two days," he said.

**Okay! And that's it for this chapter.**

**OMG! I'm so so SO Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I took my State Test on Thursday and then I just completely forgot to update. I'm sorry.**

**I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer for you guys, to try to make up for it.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me**


	7. Lazy Day

**You guys are amazing. For my first story, Help Me, I had 24 reviews up to chapter 6. On this story, I have 80 reviews already. Thanks so much guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been worried out of my mind, Clare," he said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, shrugging my shoulders sheepishly. I began sitting up. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You need to rest. I don't want you to pass out again," he said with a worried look in his eyes. I scoffed, rolled to the other side of the bed, and stood up. He glared at me, and I smirked at him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving, and I would like something to eat," I said.

"Ugh! Fine, but we have to eat together, and I'm making something," he said.

"No, Jace, I can get something myself," I said.

"C'mon, I'll make pancakes," he said, smiling. He still remembered that pancakes were my favorite. I looked down at my feet and smiled slightly.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically. He laughed, and I stomped out of the room just to prove my point.

That was when I noticed my pajamas.

"Hey, uh, Jace?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said from behind the stove.

"You said I passed out at the club, right?" I asked.

"Well, in the back alley, but yeah," he said.

"Okay, why am I in pajamas, then?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh, that's simple. I changed you out of that dress—which made you look quite sexy, I might add—because it looked uncomfortable," he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Okay, thanks," I said, not having the energy to fight with him. I really just wanted my pancakes already.

As if on cue, Jace plopped a plate full of pancakes in front of me before scooping some onto his own plate. He sat down next to me and passed the syrup. I grabbed it and poured a river of maple syrup on my pancakes. I grabbed my fork and gave Jace the syrup. I dug in and moaned at the taste. It was delicious, just like they always were.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jace asked.

"Better than I was, I guess," I said. I cleared my plate and put it in the sink to be washed later. Jace stood up and put his plate in the sink, too. We both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on _The Fosters._

Halfway through the episode, Jace lay down and rested his head in my lap.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I thought it was pretty obvious, Red. I'm lying on your lap. Try to keep up." He smirked. I smacked his head. I smirked back at him and continued watching my show. He grumbled something about the mean redhead and started watching the show, too. A few minutes later, I glanced down and noticed that Jace was asleep. He used to fall asleep on me like this all the time. I put a hand in his curly blonde hair and just gently played with it until I eventually fell asleep.

_"Hey, Clare!" Jace came running up behind me. I turned around._

_"Hey, Jace, what's up?" I asked._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night at my place. We have food," he said, smiling._

_Jace had recently moved in with his birth parents. They gave him to the Lightwoods at a young age, and they adopted him, changing his name to Lightwood. Then, when his parents came back_,_ the Lightwoods gave up their adoption rights to him, and gave him back to his parents, making his last name Herondale. He loved it at his big house now; he still missed living with the Lightwoods, though._

_"Uh, yeah, sure, I don't see why I can't do that. But only if I get to pick the movie," I said grinning._

_"Oh, c'mon, Clary. You always pick!" Jace moaned._

_"Okay, I won't come over, then," I said, folding my arms. I started to turn around when Jace spoke up._

_"Fine, Fine," he said for dramatic effect. "But you have to sleep over too!" he said._

_"Okay, fine, let's just stop by my house so I can grab clothes and tell my mom that I'm sleeping over," I said._

_He nodded, and we started walking to my house. When we got there, there was a note on the fridge. I took it off and read it._

Clary

I have an art convention that I need to be at in Manhattan. Luke and I will be back in a few days. There's a hundred dollars on the counter for food and other necessities.

Love, Mom.

_I turned around and gave the note to Jace. He quickly read it, and he smiled when he looked back at me._

_I took the stairs two at a time to get to my room. I started shoving my clothes for the next day, along with pajamas, into an old backpack. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and phone charger as well._

_I went back downstairs, and Jace and I left to watch movies in his basement all night._

I woke up to Jace kneeling down in front of me, shaking me by my shoulders slightly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Apparently I'd lain down in the middle of my nap. It was dark outside already. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.

"Hey," Jace said quietly.

"Hey," I said. His hair was still messed up from me ruffling it earlier.

"It's past midnight. Why don't we head to bed?" Jace suggested.

"Mkay," I said. I started to stand up, but I fell to the ground. Before I actually hit the ground, Jace's safe arms were wrapped around me, helping me stand.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"Yeah, no prob," h said. I tried to walk again, but my legs didn't seem to want to hold me up, and I started to crumple to the ground again. Jace swung me into his arms and carried me bridal-style to my bedroom. I leaned my head against his chest, even though every part of my brain was screaming at me not to. I was just really tired, and he felt so warm.

A minute later, he entered my room and put me gently down on my bed. I reached out, groaning at the loss of warmth I'd had a few seconds ago. I had a hold of his shirt, and I was pulling him down towards me.

"Jace, don't go, please." I started to cry, sorta, although I have no clue why. Maybe I was just tired. That had to be it.

"Clary, I have to. You'll yell at me in the morning if you find me in your bed," he said.

"No, I won't. I promise. Just…please. I'm cold." I cried more.

I heard him sigh, and I let go of his shirt. I felt the bed dip on the other side, and I felt him turn me so I was facing him. I snuggled up right against his body and tangled my legs up with his, laying my head on his chest. I clutched his shirt in my fists and relished in this moment, a rare moment when I didn't hate him. A moment when I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could make this work.

**Hey, that's it for this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Now I'm going to bed.**

**-Jace loves me.**


	8. The Suggestion

**Hey guys,**

**So before I get on with this chapter, I wanted to answer a question that was brought up in a review.**

**I have not explained why Clary and Jace have to get married yet. I explained in chapter 4 that you would not know until Clary decided to marry him for herself. She hasn't done that yet. She doesn't completely trust him.**

**Another thing that has been brought to my attention, is that you guys are really anxious to know what Jace did to Clary. I'm sorry, but it will probably be in chapter 15, or around there somewhere. You will find out eventually.**

**Also, read the note at the bottom, please.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

I woke to the other side of the bed being cold. I frowned and snuggled in closer to my blankets. Just before I fell back to sleep, I felt a slight, almost feathery, thing touch my nose. My eyes snapped open, and I sat straight up. I looked on my pillow, and found a note. I unfolded it and revealed Jace's clean handwriting.

_Clare,_

_ You wanted me to stay last night for God knows what reason. I did stay most the night, and even though you promised you wouldn't get mad at me in the morning, I still moved to my own bed before you woke up. You don't really like to keep promises like those. Anyways, figured I'd make it easier for you and get out before you woke up. Hope you slept alright._

_ -Jace_

I sighed and put the note down on the side table next to my bed. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was already 8:45. I swung my legs out of bed. If I didn't get up now, I wouldn't get up until after three this afternoon. What? I'm allowed to be lazy.

I walked down the hallway and into the living room. I found the remote and started watching a show.

_"H_ey Clary!" I_zzy yelled after me. I laughed as she ran towards me in her six-inch stilettos. She looked ridiculous._

_"Zip it," she snapped at me. I held my hands up in surrender, and she continued. "Anyway, I want to have a sleep over with you. Jace will pick you up, but I'm so sick of my brothers, and I really need a girl's night!" she whined, tugging on my arm like a child._

_"Okay, okay!" I said. "What time is Jace going to pick me up then?" _

_"Well, about that…" she said, laughing nervously._

_"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, what did you do?! I yelled._

_"Okay! Okay!" she said. "After school, get in Jace's car, and he'll drive you to your house, and you can get your things then." She shrugged. I sighed. Before I had the chance to say anything back, the bell rang. I waved by to Iz and went to my first hour._

_Later, after school ended, I walked to Jace's car. I could see his car and him in the parking lot, but he wasn't alone. Kaelie, the school slut, was pushing her boobs out in front of him. I slowed my walk and tried to listen to what they were saying._

_"C'mon, Jacey, just one night. I would make it worth your while, baby," Kaelie said in her high, nasally voice._

_"Kaelie, I really just don't want to. Now go away before I get angry. Please," Jace said. He looked over and caught my eye. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes before looking back at Kaelie. She scoffed and walked away._

_I ran over to where Jace was waiting by his car. Before I got there, I started laughing._

_"Oh, shut up," Jace said. I laughed harder and went around the side of his car. I got in, and we drove to my house, laughing and joking with each other._

Jace came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"I've been thinking," he started. I looked at him. "I've been thinking," he repeated, "that we should go on a date." He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"To get to know each other again," he said. I nodded. I didn't see any reason not to.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, sure," I said, nodding. "When do you want to have this date?" I asked.

"Tonight," he answered quickly.

"Okay. Time?" I questioned.

"How 'bout 7:30?" he suggested.

"Okay, I'll be ready then," I said. I excused myself and went to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed Izzy's number.

**Okay, guys. I have an explanation.**

**So on Friday, I had to take my State test for Science. Then I was planning on updating over the weekend but I got sick, and just couldn't bring myself update. Sorry. Then I had my Math state test today which I've been studying for like crazy so yeah.**

**Anyways, here's the new update, hope you like it. I'm going to bed now. Tell me what you think.**

**-Jace loves me**


	9. The Date

**Okay, before I get on with this chapter, I would like to say a few things.**

**I have NOT explained WHY Clary and Jace need to get married. Clary needs to agree to go the marriage and then you'll find out.**

**CLARY AND JACE NEVER DATED! NEVER! And Valentine isn't going to be in this story, as far as I've planned. I have no idea if he will be in the future.**

**Also, the flashbacks are the words that are in italics, ****_meaning it looks like this. The words are slanted_****.**

**Okay, now that we've got through that. Here's the next chapter. Thanks guys. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Clary POV**

So, that night, I put on a pair of nice skinny jeans and a nice shirt with a jean jacket on top. I walked out of my room and knocked on Jace's door. He opened the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white V-neck shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I didn't hate Jace anymore, but I didn't like him completely yet. He had still done mean things to me. But I couldn't bring myself to not be at least a little excited for our date. And while I wasn't quite ready for marrying him, but maybe if this date went well I would get to know him better and I'd get to be friends at least with him.

"Okay, let's go," he said. He shut his bedroom door and put his hand on my lower back to guide me to the door. He called us a taxi, and we had that awkward first date small talk.

He turned to me a few minutes into the ride and handed me a blindfold. I glanced at it and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Um, whatcha doing?"

"It's a surprise. You have to put it on." He smiled.

I sighed and snatched it out of his hands. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't help the smile that cracked through. The car pulled to a stop, and Jace helped me out of the car. I held my hands in front of me, and Jace chuckled. Finally, he took off my blindfold, and what I saw amazed me. I brought my hands to my mouth and gasped. I turned around and threw my arms around him.

He took me to coffee shop where we hung out for the very first time.

…..

_I heard Luke open the door downstairs and greet Jace. I put on my sneakers and ran down. My mother and Luke had brought Jace to the living room and they were sitting, making small talk. Jace's eyes drifted over to me, and he stood up._

_"Clary," he gasped. _

_I blushed. "H-hi Jace." I looked down at my feet. He walked over to me and lifted my chin. I looked at him._

_"You look beautiful," he said. I smiled slightly. Jace turned back to my parents and smiled. "Excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Garroway, but we must bet getting going now," Jace said politely. They laughed and shooed us out the door._

_Then, he drove us over to Java Jones, and we talked past midnight._

_It had been amazing, but it had been a date. We had decided after that that it would be better if we stayed friends. And so that's what_ _we did._

Jace and I walked in and ordered hot chocolate. Then, we both sat in our spot and started talking.

"So what do we talk about?" I asked.

"How about we play 20 Questions?" he suggested.

"Okay, you first," I said.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Rainbow. I'm an artist; I can't have a favorite color," I said. He laughed. "Okay, so what's your favorite movie?" I propped my elbows up on the table.

"Probably _The Hunger Games_," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's an amazing movie. I love them all!" I said, totally fangirling.

He laughed more. "Okay, favorite song?" he asked.

"I don't know; I like a lot of songs," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"What are your favorite five bands?" I asked.

"Fall Out Boy, Maroon 5, Taylor Swift, Pitbull, and Macklemore," he said, counting them with his fingers.

"Taylor Swift?" I asked, laughing.

"Don't judge. Have you heard 'Blank Space'?" he asked. I laughed hard. "Okay, okay! I get it," he said, laughing along.

"Okay, your turn," I said.

"Okay." His eyes got serious, and his smile vanished. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" he asked again. "What's going on in your head about this?"

"What's 'this'?"

"The whole situation. Our marriage, this date, me," he said.

"Honestly, I feel a lot better than I did when I first found out. I've started to get to know you again, and I've seen that you're not all bad, but how do I know that you won't hurt me again?"

"Clary, I promise I won't ever hurt you again. It was the worst thing I've ever done, and, if I could, I would take it back in a flash. It is by far the thing I regret most in my life. If you give me another chance, I can prove that. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to try my hardest to not let anyone hurt you ever again."

I nodded. "I was going to tell you at the end of the date," I said.

"Tell me what?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm going to agree to the marriage."

"You are?" he asked. His eyes widened.

"Yeah. I want to trust you again. I want our friendship to be as good as it used to be. I'm giving you another chance, so don't mess it up," I said.

He nodded. "I won't." He said. We both sat there quietly for a few minutes. Then we continued on, as if nothing had happened at all, for the rest of the night. And by "the rest of the night," I mean until the shop closed at midnight and they kicked us out. So, the rest of the night, instead of going back to the apartment, we walked around the city and talked more. At least there was something we were still good at.

**Okay guys. So this chapter is a little longer. Tell me if you got where the flashback was.**

**What did you think of the date? I hope I made it okay.**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys thought.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me**


	10. The Dream

**Okay guys. I want to tell you something. On my first story, Help Me, by the time I had 10 chapters up, I had 28 reviews. 28! For this story, well, this is chapter 10, but I have currently 124 reviews. That's almost 5 TIMES THE AMOUNT THAT I HAD FOR HELP ME! THAT'S SO AMAZING GUYS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Sorry, I'm just really excited.**

**Now, I still had some people review saying that they still didn't know when there was a flashbacks. They said that the italics didn't show up on their device. So, here's what I'm going to do in the meantime. I will announce, in parenthesis, right before I do a flashback, until I can figure out something else to do. I'll let you guys know in the meantime before I flashback.**

**Also, one last thing, and then you can read the chapter. What did you think of the length of the chapter? Too long, too short, what? Thanks guys.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Here it is.**

**Chapter 10**

_Jace and I walked into our apartment. He closed the door and, suddenly, I couldn't stand the distance between us anymore. I stayed where I was, though, and put my hands behind my back. He came forward and ran his hand through his hair._

_"You really did look beautiful tonight, Clary. I'm glad you came," he said._

_"Me too," I whispered._

_He started walking closer to me slowly. "Why are you whispering?" he asked._

_"I don't know," I said. He was so close to me now. I backed up against the wall. He pressed his body against mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips to his, making him gasp. He quickly kissed me back. You know the kisses that you've waited forever for? And, when you finally get them, they're like the only things keeping you alive? It was like that. It was needy, like both our lives depended on it._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he pushed me harder onto the wall, making me moan. He put his hands on my thighs to support my weight and started carrying me to his room. He blindly opened the door and shut it with his foot, never once breaking the kiss. He pushed me against his door and started kissing down my neck. I moaned when he started sucking and kissing a sweet spot on my neck. I started panting and leaned my head back against the door. I made my neck more available to him. I moaned again, and I felt his smirk against my skin. He picked me up again and walked over to the bed, still sucking on my neck. I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't really care. It felt good._

_He laid me down on the bed and supported his weight on his elbows. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I wanted us to be touching. _

_All of us._

_I grabbed his face and brought his lips against mine again. I pulled at his shirt, and he reached up and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground in one swift motion. I ran my hands up and down his abs, and he unzipped my dress. I wiggled out of it and kicked it to the ground. I only had on my bra and underwear now. I pulled at the hem of his pants, and he unbuttoned them and kicked them off. The only thing between us was my bra and panties and his boxers._

_He reached behind me and undid my bra, and threw it to the pile we had on the floor. He grabbed my left boob and squeezed gently, making me moan. He brought his mouth down to the other boob and flicked his tongue around my nipple. I gasped and arched my back to him. He smiled and switched breasts. I started to pant; the sensations felt great, and I never wanted them to stop, although it did stop all too soon. I groaned, and he chuckled. He slipped my panties off and threw them in the pile along with his underwear. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me, his eyes asking the silent question._

Are you sure?

_To be honest I didn't know. Obviously he would be the one to take my virginity, but was I ready now?_

_I bit my lip and nodded._

_"This might hurt a little. It won't last long though. I'll go gentle, I promise," he said._

_I nodded again and looked him in the eyes. He looked a little worried, but he started pushing into me anyways. I gasped and cried out, and he looked at me with guilt._

_"Clary, I can stop. We don't have to do this. I'm just gonna stop."_

_"No, Jace, please. I want this. Please, Jace, please," I begged, tears streaming down my face._

_"Are you sure? Clary, don't do this if you think it's what I want. I'm perfectly fine with not doing this tonight. I don't want to hurt you."_

_"No, please, it's what I want. Please, Jace. I need this. I need it, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore."_

_"Clary, I'm not all the way in yet."_

_"Just do it. Please, Jace, I'm begging you," I said, looking pitiful. _

_He sighed. "I'll try to be gentle." I nodded. _

_._

_"Okay," I said, squeezing my eyes shut._

_I heard him sigh. "I'll be quick, Clary."_

_I nodded. He started to push in. I arched my back and cried out again. He grimaced, but kept pushing in. Finally, he stopped and stayed still for a minute. I gasped and laid there. I just focused on my breathing and not on the pain in my bottom half. It stopped hurting a few minutes later, and I moved my hips, hoping he got the idea. He did, and he started thrusting his hips into to me. All the way out, slowly, and back in slowly. Eventually he sped up, and a little after that, we both found our peaks. He collapsed on top of me and pulled out. He rolled next to me, and I laid my head on his chest. I was going to be sore in the morning._

I sat straight up in bed, cold sweat rolling off my forehead. I looked next to me, and I saw that he wasn't there.

_Thank god_, I thought.

Why was I dreaming about stuff like that when we'd only just barely gotten back from our first date? We literally got home, he kissed me, and then we went to bed. In our own separate bedrooms!

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got myself a cup and filled it with water. I took a long gulp and put the glass back in the sink. I walked back to my bedroom and fell asleep.

I would never tell Jace about this, though. His ego was too big as it was.

**Okay guys! Here's the chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had another state test and I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Lots of things to figure out.**

**Anyways, yes that was a dream! What do you guys think about that?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for your support, don't forget to review.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**-Jace loves me.**


	11. The Reason

**Hey! I totally tricked you guys yesterday. Lol, that was awesome.**

**Chapter 11**

**Clary POV**

I woke up the second time this morning and went into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and started making my way to the living room to watch _The Fosters_.

With my world-renowned clumsiness and Jace's weird habit of popping in whenever, I ended up running into him. I would've ended up on my behind, but he caught me before I fell. I laughed nervously and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Jeez, Clare," Jace said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you know me. Clumsy Clary, ever since high school."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

He put me down, and I walked into the living room. I blew a breath out my mouth and turned on the TV. I started eating my apple, and, although my show was on, I wasn't paying attention to it. I was thinking about the night Jace broke our friendship.

_ I walked over to Jace's house. He was having a junior year party, and, of course, I was invited, because I was his best friend. I was going over early so Isabelle could help me get ready. Apparently, Jace had a "huge" crush on me, and she wanted to make me look "sexy." The real word for that was slutty._

_But I still went over. I knocked on the door and then waited until Jace came and opened it. He rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner and let me in. I smacked his shoulder and glared at him playfully. We both laughed, and he let me in._

_"Where's Iz?" I asked._

_"Upstairs somewhere, hogging one of the guest bedrooms. Not that I need it; I have my own room here," he said matter-of-factly._

_I laughed. "So I take it you like it here?"_

_"Oh, yeah, it's super nice. And they're gone every weekend on something for their jobs so I have the place to myself."_

_"Nice," I said. "Okay, well, I should probably go upstairs before Izzy has an aneurism."_

_Jace laughed and sent me on my way._

_I walked up the stairs and poked my head in one of the bedrooms. Isabelle wasn't in it. I saw Jace's phone blinking on the side table. I walked over and picked it up, but it slipped out of my hands and fell on the floor. One of the buttons got pushed and the screen lit up. I saw he had a text message beginning with…_

_Have you done it yet?_

_I frowned and unlocked his phone. I looked at his message and scrolled up to view the messages before that._

**Jace**: Just stop with the threats already. I told you I was going to break it off.

**Unknown number**: It needs to happen, or else you know what will happen.

**Jace**: I already told you. I don't care about Clary. She means nothing to me. She's flat-chested, and I've been trying for years to get her to do what I want and she just won't do it. She can't even get a fucking hint!"

_By this time, I was crying. Jace must've heard me crying, because he came into his room._

_"Clare, you okay?" _

_I had my back to him. He came up behind me and saw the text messages in my hand. _

_"Clare-Bear, listen to me, okay?" he asked._

_"No," I whispered._

_"Clare, please," he begged._

_"No, Jace. God!" I said, screaming at him._

_"Clary, please, just listen to what I have to say."_

_"Jace, I can't believe you would say these things about me! You said you cared about me! You were the one person who I told everything to! But no, I've just been 'so clingy' to you, right?" I shouted._

_"No, Clary! That's not how it is at all!"_

_"Then how is it?! You know, I actually don't want to know. I wouldn't want to waste any more of your time!" I screamed at him._

_I turned around and ran out of the house. Isabelle stopped Jace and ran after me. She caught up to me about a block down from his house. She turned me around, and I tried to get away, but she grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her. As soon as I did, though, I burst out crying. She pulled me into her arms, and I just cried there._

_Izzy became my best friend that day._

**Okay guys. So that's the end of the chapter. I know it's short but I really wanted to get this one up.**

**I got out of school today, so I'll be updating hopefully a lot of the weekend. I have a summer baby-sitting job so I won't update on Mondays and Wednesdays probably but I should be good all the other days.**

**Anyways, that's what Jace did. I hope it was good enough. I felt like I did a good job on it but tell me what you guys thought. I'd appreciate it.**

**Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it.**

**Thanks.**

**-Jace loves me.**


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Franchise and I definitely don't own The Fosters.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare and ABCFamily.**

Clary POV

Jace came and sat down beside me and watched _The Fosters_ with me. I eventually leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up a while later, but Jace wasn't there. I was lying down on the couch, and there was a blanket over me. I frowned. He was being my pillow, and it was nice.

Did I seriously just admit that?

I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I walked to the bathroom and took one look at myself and shuddered. My hair was an absolute rat's nest.

I sighed and pulled out my curling iron. It heated up, and I tamed my curls a bit with it. Not a lot, but at least now it looked presentable. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then went to my room to get dressed. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was already past noon.

Wow. I slept for a long time. I got up at, like, eight!

I pulled on a pair of light blue/white ripped short shorts and a pair of flip-flops, along with a pretty pink tank top shirt with a faded black tiger on it.

I walked out of my room and down to Jace's. I knocked on the door and waited for him to come out. We'd talked about this yesterday on our date. We would go talk to my mother today so I could find out why I had to marry Jace.

He opened his door and walked out. He looked like he had just showered. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, let's get on the road."

He looped his arm around mine. We walked to the elevator and called a taxi.

The taxicab drove us to my mother's house. My leg was bouncing with nervousness, and Jace seemed to notice. He put his hand on my knee and looked at me with a sincere look in his eyes. I smiled a nervously at him and looked back out the window. He reached over and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it, and I squeezed back a tiny bit.

We finally pulled up to the house, and I sighed. All my nervousness came back. Jace kept hold of my hand even after we'd gotten out of the cab and walked up to the door. He looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on the door. We waited, and those few seconds were possibly the longest ones of my life. Luke opened the door and smiled.

"Clary," he said.

"Hi, Dad," I said. I let go of Jace's hand and walked into Luke's open arms. He was home, more so than my mother. He was the one that was there for me when my mother was in one of her moods.

_"Clarissa Adele Fray, get your ass down here this instant!" Jocelyn screamed at me._

_I sighed and climbed off my bed. When I got downstairs, it was clear that she was drunk, and the only times she drank was when she had had a bad day at work and didn't want to deal with anything._

_"Where have you been?" she yelled._

_"In my room, Jocelyn." She didn't like it when I called her Mother or Mom. She said it made her feel old._

_"I know you're lying, you good-for-nothing little bitch!"_

_"I'm not. Why don't we get you up to bed?" I asked._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" she roared at me. She brought her hand up, and I flinched, ducking it. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the familiar sting on my cheek._

_Except I didn't feel it this time._

_Luke was standing next to my mother with his hand on her wrist. He caught her hand before she hit me and looked her sternly in the eyes._

_"Jocelyn, go to bed now."_

_"But I don't want to!" she complained._

_"Jocelyn, go to bed _now_!" Luke commanded._

_She sighed and went upstairs, stomping her feet like a five-year-old having a temper tantrum would. Luke turned to me and put his hand on my arm._

_"Are you okay, Clare?" he asked sincerely. I nodded. "I'm sorry she does this to you. I wish I could stop her," he said sadly._

_"You just did. Thank you."_

_"I wish I could do more," he said._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it, and I'll be out of here in a few years anyway."_

_He nodded. "Why don't you go up to bed? I'll clean up after her."_

_"Okay. Thanks again."_

Jace and I walked into the living room and sat down in front of my mother. Luke followed and sat down next to Jocelyn.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me," I said. They nodded. "I've agreed to marry Jace, but now I need to know why. So start talking," I demanded.

They both sighed. "Listen, what we're gonna tell you is really important. And, once we tell you this, you can't change your mind. You will have to go through with this marriage. Do you still want to know?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Clary, you know your father died when you were a baby. His last name was Morgenstern. When he died, I changed our last name back to my maiden name. Before he died, he worked in an industry that sent him away for weeks at a time. He missed your birth, and I got so angry with him, but I couldn't be mad after what he told me.

"He said that he was a spy hired by the CIA. He was part of a mission called Alicante. They were going after a group of big-time terrorists, and that's why he was gone for so long. I freaked out, understandably. He was risking his life when he had a newborn at home. But he was also the one supporting us at the time, so I couldn't stop him. And he seemed happy, and he promised he'd be careful.

"One day, there was a breach in their security, and one of the groups your father had been hunting discovered that your father had a family at home. He left the CIA, and we moved around the U.S. several times to keep safe. They somehow followed us, and, eventually, your father was killed by them while trying to protect us.

"I thought that they'd finally left us alone when he died. But, recently, they sent us a message saying they were going after you next. They want to hurt me, because even after your father died, he had entrusted me with some of their most valuable secrets. They want to kill you, which is why I'm trying to get you to see my view on things. I want to keep you safe. I can't lose you too.

"Jace is a part of the CIA Protection Services Department. He's trained his whole life to be able to help protect someone in situations like this. They know that you wouldn't marry someone you didn't know, and you do know Jace. You guys used to be such great friends. It was never just Clary or just Jace; it was always Clary and Jace. And you don't have to love him, you just have to tolerate him and become friends with him again. But maybe one day, Clary, you can learn to love him," Jocelyn finished.

I blew a breath out through my mouth. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I paced back and forth, stopped for a minute and looked up at Jace, and then continued pacing again. I did that several times.

"So…so you are part of the CIA, and you're here to protect me?" I asked, pointing at Jace. He nodded. "And you don't love me; you're not doing this because you love me?"

"No, Clary, I do love you. I volunteered for this job because I'd hoped that, maybe if you wouldn't love me back, maybe you could learn to, just like your mom said."

Jocelyn visibly flinched at the word "mom." I rolled my eyes at her.

I continued pacing again. This was a lot to process. Jace stood up, grabbed my shoulders gently, and started walking upstairs.

"Excuse us, Jocelyn. I think Clary needs a few minutes," Jace said. They nodded.

Jace guided me to my old room and sat me down on my old bed. I stared at the wall behind him and just sat there. I didn't blink; I didn't move. "Clare, listen, I know it's a lot to hand—"

"No," I said.

"Clare, just listen, baby. I just want to protect you. Can I explain to you?" he asked gently.

"Okay," I whispered, looking up at him. I probably looked like a scared animal, curled up, with my knees against my chest and my eyes as big as saucers.

"This has been a problem for a long time. You've been in danger for a long time. Stephen and Celine, they abandoned me as a child because they needed to keep me safe. They meant for the Lightwoods to raise me and then move here at a certain age so that they could get me back. That's when my training began, and they told me that I couldn't tell anyone.

"I wanted to tell you so bad, Clare, but they told me that I was training so that I could protect you in the future. They said that, if I did tell you, it'd put you in more danger. I wanted so badly to protect you, so I kept it a secret. Remember when you came over to my house for that party and you were looking for Isabelle and you found my phone?" he asked. I nodded, tears stinging at my eyes while the memory of that night flooded back. "The man who I was in contact with was rapidly advancing towards his target: you. My job was to keep him away from you by getting on his good side, making him think that we had the same goal. And, since I was so close to you, it worked. He thought that I was just trying to get close to you, make you trust me. But that's not true. I was actually your friend, and I had fallen in love with you then. I've been in love with you for the longest time, and you didn't even know. That broke me, Clary, and when you Isabelle told to tell that you never wanted to see me again.

"I knew that I'd made the worst decision of my life. My parents told me that I'd get another chance with you, but I had no clue. I stayed in my room for weeks. I didn't get dressed; I didn't eat. My parents had to force-feed me to get anything in me. The only time I ever got up was to use the bathroom, but, other than that, I stayed where I was. Then, when your parents got in touch with mine and said they needed my service, I was ecstatic. I knew that you wouldn't like it, but I also knew that, one day, you'd warm up to me again." He finished and sat down next to me on the bed. "I really do love you, Clare. You're by far the most important person to me. And, if you could just try for me, could you try to love me?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at him. His beautiful golden eyes focused on me. I nodded and slowly leaned towards him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes right before our lips touched. I heard him gasp, and then he pushed his lips to mine a little harder. I brought one of my hands up to his hair, tangling my fingers in his gorgeous curls, and I rested my other hand on his chest. He brought his hands up and cupped my face, one of his hands moving back to my hair. We broke apart and rested our foreheads together. We were both breathing hard. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I think I already do."

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Whew. A lot of truths in this chapter. Holy crap!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. It's a little bit longer.**

**Anyway, YES that kiss was real! CLACE!**

**But Yes, tell me what you guys thought. I want to get to 155 reviews at least. I would love more than that but I don't want to ask too much. Tell me if you have any questions and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me**


	13. The Very First Time Almost

**Chapter 13**

**Read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Clary POV**

Jace and I left my parents' house a little while later. I was still going to marry him. He treated me fairly and would keep me safe. Plus, he loved me, and I'd only ever had one request when it came to my being married. I just wanted someone who loved me. Someone that understand me and stands up for me and

When we got home, Jace told me to put on a fancy dress and meet him at the elevator. I went to my room and put on a bright yellow dress that made my red hair and green eyes pop. I tamed my curls again and put on some mascara. I walked out of my bathroom and went over to elevator. Jace was standing there with his foot against the wall. I cleared my throat, and he looked up. He gasped as his eyes scanned me up and down. I smiled at the floor.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin with his fingers. "You're beautiful, Clare." I blushed and he chuckled. "I always loved your blush," he said. I smiled and looked down again, but it didn't really work, because he still had hold of my chin. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'll stop embarrassing you now babe." I sighed exasperatedly. He chuckled. "Okay, let's go, baby, we're going out."

"Out where?" I asked.

"Pandemonium," he said.

My eyes lit up. I loved Pandemonium. It was so much fun. Granted, I almost got raped last time I went there, but Jace would keep me safe, and I rarely drank, so…

"You understand what you're getting yourself into by doing this, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "I know how you get."

I laughed, and we headed out the elevator.

Jace and I walked into the club and over to the bar. Jace ordered us some shots, and I downed them fast. I smiled as I felt the blurriness of alcohol started to hit my head. Jace noticed me smiling and started grinning too. I laughed and stole his shot out of his hand. I downed it, and he glared at me playfully. I laughed more and pulled him to the dance floor. He'd had three shots and I'd had five already. When we got to the dance floor, I immediately started grinding on him. He groaned and gripped my hips. I smiled and he gasped and groaned, holding my hips tightly as he grinded on me too. I smirked.

"Let's go home," I slurred.

"Why don't we stay for a little bit longer?" Jace asked me.

"I don't want to, let's go home," I said.

He nodded, sighing, and led me out of the bar. We got a taxi and made out the whole way home.

Jace threw a twenty to the driver, and we hurried to get inside. On the elevator, Jace pushed me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I gasped and hurried to kiss him back. He grabbed my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me harder and harder onto the wall, and I loved it.

The elevator doors opened into our home and Jace picked me up, supporting my weight with his hands on my thighs. We kissed all the way to my bedroom and, when we got there, he laid me down on the bed, not once breaking our kiss. I arched my back to him, and he started kissing down my neck. I moaned, and he smirked against my neck. I pulled at the bottom of his shirt, and he pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the ground.

"Your turn." He smirked.

He reached behind me and unzipped my dress. I wiggled out of it, and he tossed that to the ground too. I tugged at his pants, and he added those to our pile on the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist again. The only things between us were our underwear and my bra. He put his hand on my bra and looked at me, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded, and he reached behind me and undid my bra. He pushed the straps down slowly, and slid my bra down my arms before adding it to the pile too.

He grabbed one of my breasts in his hand and massaged it, in a way. He brought his mouth down to the other and flicked his tongue around my nipple, making it harden up. He sucked on it and made me moan with every new sensation. He switched hands and put his mouth on my other boob and did the same thing. I gasped and moaned. He smiled.

I pulled at his underwear, and he smirked.

"You first," he said. He slid my underwear down my legs and threw it to the floor. He balanced himself above me on one arm and brought his hand down to my center. He massaged my clit, and I gasped and started panting.

Suddenly, he pushed a finger inside me and moved back and forth before slowly curling his finger up. I thrust my hips on his finger, and he chuckled. He continued to move back and forth, curling his finger up, before adding another finger, and then another. Soon, he had four fingers in me and he was pushing it in farther and then back out again. I was panting so hard, and my stomach got butterflies.

"J-Jace, what's—what's happening?" I asked frantically. I was losing control now.

"Shhh. Just let it happen," he whispered. I let myself go, and that's when it happened. I felt like I'd never felt before. It was over quickly, and I tried to get Jace to take his underwear off. He just sat above me and closed his eyes.

"Jace? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't believe I did that," he whispered.

"Did what, Jace?"

"That," he said, and he got up, grabbed his clothes, and left the room.

I sat, staring after him. Then I cried myself to sleep.

**Okay, so that's the chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I am incredibly frustrated. I got several reviews telling me to just stop with the information that I was giving out about the Fanatic Fanfic Awards that I am in the running for.**

**I have only been on this site for a year. Less than a year. And I was incredibly honored to be in the runnings for 4 categories. And for my first story even. I never thought that I would be up for awards with my story and when I found out, I was so happy. And that was just by being nominated.**

**I do a lot. I go to school, I do my chores when I come home, I hang out with my friends and family, and I update my story. I update for those of you who like my story and give me nice reviews and tell me how great my story is and how good of an author I am. I love writing my stories, and I love hearing what you guys have to say about them. I do not love how you guys responded to my Author's Note. It discouraged me and made me think that maybe I wasn't as good as an author as everyone keeps telling me. Thanks for that. L**

**So excuse me, for trying to get votes, for announcing this exciting news with you, for whatever you select few are pissed at me for. I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I simply wanted to let you guys know what was going on in my life. It is a huge honor and I was excited. But maybe I was wrong for being excited about it. Whatever.**

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me**


	14. Evidence

**Chapter 14**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom. I appreciate it.**

Clary POV

I woke up this morning with dry tears on my face. I sat up and stretched, confused. I looked down at myself and suddenly remembered. I pulled my knees up to my naked chest and started sobbing again. I was so sure that it was going to happen last night. But, apparently, I wasn't good enough for Jace. He told me he loved me.

After a while, after I stopped crying, I got up and started getting dressed, slowly. I was very sore from last night, and also incredibly hung over. I grabbed an Aspirin, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. I sighed and walked in front of my mirror. I groaned at the sight of my messy hair and put it in a messy ponytail. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My head was killing me and I need a glass of water. I opened the fridge, and I grabbed a bottle of water, and downed my Aspirin, when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and saw Jace standing there. I looked down and closed the fridge. On my way back to my room, he stopped me.

"Clary," he said, his voice was hoarse like he'd been crying too. I stopped walking, but kept my back to him. "Clary, I want to explain," he said. I turned around slowly and took a good look at him. His hair was messy, and his eyes were red and puffy. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"What is there to explain, Jace? I'm not good enough for you. You showed that much obviously last night," I said bitterly.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

"Is what what I think?" I questioned.

"You think you're not good enough for me and that's why I didn't continue?" he said, tears started to pool in his eyes.

"Yeah, Jace. Seriously. You told me you loved me, and that you'd loved me for a long time, and that I was good enough for you, and all that other shit, and now I'm not good enough for you. I was prepared to give myself to you last night, and right before I did, right when I was beginning to forget all the doubts I had about every fucking thing going on in my life right now, right when I thought that maybe I could possibly be fucking happy with you, you made me remember everything the moment you decided to leave!" I screamed at him.

Tears started to drop down onto his cheeks. I'd never seen him cry, and the sight made me want to cry but I was too pissed at him. He deserved to feel this way.

"Clary, I didn't leave for the reason you think. I think that I don't deserve you. I don't understand why you would even consider giving me a chance. I have been an ass to you, and I made a promise to myself that, when I got this opportunity, I would be better to you. I'll never let you feel like you're unwanted, because you are wanted. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in this world. I need you. My need for you is like my need to breathe. It's necessary for my survival. I am risking my life to protect you because I don't want to see you ever get hurt, and I would die before ever seeing you hurt again," he finished, tears streaming down his face freely.

"Jace, that may be so, but I cried myself to sleep last night. I thought that we were actually gonna do it, and you left. You didn't even leave with an explanation. You just said, "I can't believe I did that," I said, using my finger air-quotes and a deeper voice to mock him.

"Clary, I said that because I took advantage of you!" he yelled, tears still falling.

"You took advantage of me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I took advantage of you, Clary. You were drunk. I wasn't. I had three shots last night, Clary. You had seven!"

"No, I didn't. I only had five."

"No, you didn't, Clary. You had seven. I know because you took most of mine! I ordered ten shots last night. And I know for a fact that I only had three. And then you pulled me to the dance floor, and you were grinding on me, and then you were kissing me, and then we left, and I took advantage of you." He looked at me with the most helpless look in his eyes, but I was determined to win.

"I only had five," I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Oh, for the love of god, Clary!

"I. Had. Five," I said, enunciating my words.

"Fine, we'll check the cameras in the club, if they let us that is, and whoever's wrong has to…buy dinner for the winner at a place of their choice," he said.

"You're on. Hope you like paying," I said.

We got to Pandemonium, and it was completely empty except for the janitor and the bartender.

"Excuse us, but we have a bet going, and we need to see the security cameras for proof. Can you show us them, please?" Jace asked the person behind the bar.

"Sorry, sir. As much as I like gamblers and gambling, it's against the rules to show the security footage," the man said.

I stepped in front of Jace and put my hands on the bar. "Sir, we understand that it's against your rules, and I admire that you do such a great job, but can I perhaps get you to push the rules aside, just this once, maybe?" I slid a twenty-dollar bill down the table.

He glanced around and slid his hand on top of the bill. "Follow me, little lady," he said. I smirked at Jace and flounced passed him. Jace glared at the back of my head and followed.

The bartender took us through a door and whispered something in the security guard ear. He looked at us and nodded and we followed him.

The security guard took us to another room and sat down in the swivel chair in front of the screens. It kinda looked like the inside of an FBI van. He rewound the tapes, and Jace and I watched anxiously. As we watched, I noticed that we had just barely walked in. Did I really look like that? WOW!

"Oh! There we are," I said, pointing us out on the screen.

"Oh, the bartender is serving us the shots. And look! There are ten!" he said with emphasis.

I watched as I picked up my first shot and downed it. And then another, and another, and another. That was my fourth shot, and I was starting to get a little nervous now. I picked up my next shot and downed it. Jace was on his third. There was still a chance that I drank the last two. I watched anxiously.

I picked up the next shot, brought it up to my lips, and downed it. I brought my hands up to my mouth and gasped. I picked up the next shot and drank it too, and then grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I turned around and looked at Jace, but he had already walked out the door. I turned to the man.

"Thanks for everything; that helped a lot." And then I ran after Jace.

I watched as the front door to the bar closed. I started running in the direction of the door and tore it open. I ran outside and into the pouring rain. I stopped, breathing hard, and looked around for Jace. I couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, I saw a flash of black and ran after it. He was wearing a black shirt.

"Jace!" I shouted after him. "_Jace_!" He started walking faster. I stopped and threw my arms to my side. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale!" I screamed. He stopped. I never called him by his full name. He turned around slowly, his hair sticking to his forehead and hanging in front of his eyes. My hair was just as wet. "Where are you going? You won!" I said, yelling over the rain.

"No, Clary, I didn't. That just proved my point."

"What point? I have to pay for dinner now! Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Clary! I don't give a damn about the dinner! Don't you see that, or are you that dumb?!" he said sarcastically. I flinched at his words.

"What do you care about, then?"

"I care about the fucking fact that I took advantage of you when you were drunk and I wasn't! I had friends that did that in high school, and I promised myself that I wouldn't do that, and I've broken my promise!"

"I would have done that if I was sober," I said, putting my hands on my hips. He walked towards me slowly. I backed up until I hit the building. He pushed himself against me and put his hands above my head, leaning on the wall. I squirmed.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "So you'd let me take you, right here, right now?" he asked devilishly. I shook my head. He leaned in more and feathered small kisses along my cheek and jaw. "But you said you'd have done it in public."

"I didn't say in public; I said when I was sober," I said.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with me right now, then? Why are you squirming when I haven't even done anything to you? Why are you squirming when I haven't even had a chance to put my dick inside you yet and give you a reason to squirm?" he asked.

His questions made me uncomfortable. I squirmed more and attempted to push him away, but he just grabbed my hands and put them above my head. He held them in one hand and put the other hand on my hip. He started kiss my neck up and down, and he kissed my cheek and my jaw and the corner of my mouth. I started squirming around even more then, but, when that didn't seem to work, I started to beg.

"Jace, Jace, please stop," I whimpered.

"Why should I? You're sober aren't you? You said you'd do this even if you were sober, so what's the problem?" he asked venomously.

"Be-because I'm uncomfortable with this," I whined.

"But you're sober, right?" he questioned.

"Yes, but please, Jace, please just stop."

"Why?"

"Be-because I don't want t-to do this!" I shouted at him. My voice shook from the coldness of the rain beating down on my skin.

He pushed himself off the wall."That's what I thought." He walked away into the rain, and soon I couldn't see him anymore.

**Okay! That's the chapter.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I just had major writer's block. But I'm back now, and I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter.**

**So I have a lot of news.**

**First, I didn't make it to the second round of voting for any of my categories. :/ That's okay. I know some of the people that did and they have good stories so I'm not sad that I didn't get in. They deserve it too.**

**Second, I posted a new one-shot story. It's called Waiting. Go check it out. **J

**Third, I would like to thank the following people;**

** .just. **

**ICanExplain**

**Lindayhonaker**

**Mortallovergirl**

**Guest**

**ThatBlondeALB**

**Guest**

** AshTMI17**

** .TMI**

**JacePlaysBass**

**Hud1220**

**Guest**

**BookButterfly11**

**Julieta010499**

**Guest**

**Buffalofangirl4life**

**Alis3**

**Oregongirl1992**

**Personorwhatever**

**Guest**

**Emmy-Herondale**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Delranangel**

**Monkeygirl1425**

**Phoneix0in0the0dark**

**Guest**

**BunnyYouRockXOX**

**Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it, and it made me feel a ton better.**

**Fourth, to the Guest who said 'Cocky little bitch I don't give a fuck who knows it," you know who you are. Why did you put that? Do you think it's your job to make everyone feel bad about something they're proud of? It's not. Do you think that it's going to make me stop telling my readers about my exciting news? It's not. I'll let them know every time. What do you think this is? Do you think that your comments will make me stop updating my story and make me hide face? It won't. And obviously you do give a fuck who knows it because you didn't give me a way to get back to you. You're the real coward. You hide behind the name of Guest just to put bad reviews on good stories. You don't have a real account so I can't even voice my thought to you privately. Instead I have to put it in an announcement at the end of an update. Where everyone who reads this story can see it. And we may not know who you are, but you disgust everyone of those people I mentioned above. And I can assure you, none of them are thinking good thoughts about you.**

**Fifth, I would like to personally talk to these two people. Like in a P.M.**

**SJ**

**Keep it up**

**I'll say what I want to say to you guys here.**

**Keep it up, thank you for the ideas! I didn't get an email about this review so I didn't read it till today. I really appreciate your ideas. You should definitely write your own stories. If you come up with ideas like that, I'd definitely read them. I wish I had seen it, or this chapter might have been different. Thanks still.**

**SJ, thank you for voicing your thoughts. You gave me good criticism and I want to try and clear some of the stuff you mentioned up. Clary acts like that because she knows Jace will let her act anyway she wants. She didn't get to have a good childhood do to Jocelyn's abuse, so she is acting like it now. I will try to make her seem a little bit more grown up though to make the story a little bit more realistic. The phone is her own, but Jocelyn still feels the need to boss her around about it. I did have the whole abusive Jocelyn thing in mind when I started this story but I didn't really do a good job and making it seem like she was abusive in the beginning. I apologize.**

**Also Clary, she did hate him, and yeah she did give in to the date too quickly, but my view on things is that she misses him. Yeah, he did hurt her feeling and no she didn't give him an explanation as to why, but she misses him because they were good friends. While she doesn't love him quite yet, she is opening her mind up to the idea of kissing him and having sex with him and stuff because one day she will have to do those things. The explanation as to why she had to move in with him so suddenly is because she is in danger. He's the one protecting her and he needs to be able to do that job from under the same roof. It's just easier. And they have been planning this wedding for a while. I'll bring it up in later chapters.**

**I know that I keep repeating that thought, I will try to be better about it. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. They're not over yet. As for why they have to marry, this is something that I probably just didn't explain well enough or at all. They have to marry because it's a more believable cover for Jace. No one will think that he's a spy, they'll just believe that he is her husband. It's just easier again for him.**

**I am not very good at writing sarcastic thoughts and comments, but I will try. I'm glad you like these sides of Jace tho. I felt like it was important to have him immediately be a good guy. I really don't mind the long review. And it makes me feel good that someone else likes my story enough to help me make it better. You'd be an excellent beta reader just to letcha know, and if you ever get an account, I'd love if you'd beta my stories. It'd help me out tons. Thanks again.**

**That's all,**

**Thanks for reading everything I had to say, tell me what you think about this chapter. I would appreciate it.**

**-Jace loves me.**


	15. We Need To Leave

**Thanks for your support.**

**…...**

**Chapter 15**

Clary POV

After Jace ran off, I walked around the city for hours. I ate once during the night. I didn't ever stop walking. I didn't want to go back to that penthouse if he was in it. I was walking when it finally stopped raining. I was walking when night fell. I was walking when morning came. I was a mindless drone, left to my own thoughts.

Why would he do that? He normally didn't act like that, and especially not towards me. It made me wonder if marrying him was a good idea. But I was trapped now. I had already agreed to it. There was no way to get out of it.

As I was walking, I felt as though I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw a tall man walking behind me. I continued walking and glanced back again. The man was still there. I gasped and realized I was being followed. I looked behind me again and then started running as quick as I could. I looked behind me and saw that he was chasing me.

I ran quicker than I ever had through the streets of New York. I saw our apartment building and started sprinting even quicker. By the time I got to the front doors, the man was very close behind me.

I dashed inside and ran to the staircase, taking them two and a time. I didn't have time for the elevator. I was breathing very heavily, and he was taking the stairs three at a time. I started screaming up the stairs.

"Jace!" I huffed heavily and started pushing my body to take the stairs quicker. It just wasn't working very well. I begged my body to keep going. When I finally got to the top stair, I yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I started running down the hall to my apartment. I knocked on the door frantically, slamming my palms onto the door.

"Jace! Please, open the door! _Jace_!"

The door to the stairs slammed open, and the man started walking towards me. I screamed.

"Jace! Please, help me! Jace!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face. Jace opened the door and looked at me, puzzled. I pointed behind me and Jace pulled me inside, slamming the door behind me.

I fell into his arms and sobbed. Jace wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Hey, shhh, you're okay now. You're safe. Shhh. I won't let him hurt you. Shhh."

Just when I started to calm down and relax a little bit, the door shook, and the angry man on the other side pounded his fists on the door. Jace looked at the door, and then looked down at me.

"Clary," he whispered. "Clary, listen to me. We're going to hide, okay?" My eyes were wide and tears kept falling down my face. "We have to be very quiet, okay?" he whispered calmly. I nodded, too stunned to say anything.

He took my hand and guided me into his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled open a trap door in the wall in the back. He pushed me inside, and I sat with my knees up to my chest. He went back over to the window beside his bed and pushed it open. There was a fire escape going out from there, and I think Jace wanted it to be a diversion.

He walked back into the closet and sat next to me, then he pulled the board back in place with the handle on the back of it. It fit in perfectly, and from my side, it blended right in with the wall. Jace walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into one of his hugs again and just held me. I started shaking and silently sobbing. Jace held my head against his chest and rubbed my back. I stopped crying, but I was still shaking.

Suddenly, I heard the front door shake, and then a huge crash echoed throughout the house. Jace tightened his arms around me, and I started to hyperventilate.

"Clary, shhh, shhh, you're okay. You're going to be okay. Shhh. Look at me," he whispered. "Look at me, Clare." I looked up at him with huge eyes. His beautiful golden eyes looked so calm and safe. I started to breathe normally again and I kept staring into his eyes. "Just look at me. Don't think about anything else. Just keep your mind and eyes on me," he whispered.

I nodded and thought about him. I thought about the day we met. I thought about the first time he ever came to my house. I thought about the first day I ever spent the night at his. I thought about how he'd promised to keep me safe. I thought about our first kiss together, a few nights ago when we were in my old bedroom.

The door to Jace's room, which Jace had locked behind us, sounded like it had been thrown to the ground by the sound and the strong man's footsteps getting eyes got wide as I became more and more frightened. If I let my mind slip for one moment, I would lose whatever sense of security I had, and I would lose it. I couldn't lose it now. I would die if I did. I couldn't lose my concentration.

I began to panic as I thought about dying today. I would probably pass in Jace's arms. Unless he was injured as well, of course. Jace would shake me, and I wouldn't wake up. He'd start to cry over my dead body, and then he'd get so angry that he hadn't been able to protect me, and he'd go after the man responsible.

Jace must've noticed me starting to panic because he grabbed my chin gently in one hand and brought his lips down on mine. My breathing slowed down, and then it was over. He looked at me, and I looked at him. We were both listening to the outside, trying to figure out if it was safe. We heard the man scream and then rush out of the room. Then, we heard the front door slam shut, and we knew he was gone. Jace opened the hatch door and helped me out. Then he pushed it back in place and grabbed two duffel bags out of his closet and handed one to me.

"Pack everything you think you'll need. We have to leave here. He was one of the men that are trying to hurt you. It's not safe here anymore, and he will come back, but with more men. It wouldn't be good for us."

I nodded and shook my head to rid my headache. I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sit down for a minute. But I still grabbed the duffel bag and went to my room. I packed several pairs of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, hair ties, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, shoes, makeup, and my drawing book with a couple of pencils, erasers, and pencil sharpeners. I also packed tampons and painkillers, ya know, just in case.

I hoisted the bag on my shoulder and stood in the doorframe. I sighed as I looked around my new room. Then I turned around and headed out, closing the door behind me. Jace was waiting by the entrance to the stairs. We would exit the building by going out the back. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the stairs.

Once we were out of the building, we hailed a taxi and got in. I leaned my head against Jace's shoulder, but kept my eyes open. We finally pulled to a stop, and Jace and I got out, throwing a twenty to the driver, who sped off as soon as we were out. I trudged along slowly, my head pounding with all its might. Jace grabbed my hand again and started to walk up the path to the house. He knocked on the door, and Izzy opened it.

"Jace? What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"We need help, Iz," he replied.

She looked at our duffel bags and held the door open for us "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain. We just need a place to stay for a few days while I get everything worked out," he said.

"Of course. Anything you guys need," she said graciously.

The room was now spinning, and I could barely keep standing.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked, but it sounded like he was underwater. I swayed. "Clary?" Jace asked again. "Clary, look at me," he said.

But I had already fallen.

…..

**Hey. That's all for this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to Rippingbutterflywigs for beta-ing this chapter and all the others.**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks.**

**-Jace loves me**


	16. What Happened?

**Please read the A/N at the bottom. **

**Chapter 16**

**Clary POV**

Where am I?

I peeked open my eyes and blinked a bit. I looked around the room. White walls, dark brown dresser in the corner, bathroom door on the opposite wall, closet next to the bathroom door filled with glittery, sparkly, and sequined shirts and dresses.

This is Izzy's room.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and winced. My shoulders and neck, along with my back were extremely sore. I sat up very slowly and swung my legs out of the bed I had been sleeping on.

This is weird. I don't remember going to Isabelle's house. I don't remember going to sleep really either. Maybe I went out. Maybe I got drunk?

I shook my head and swung my legs out of the bed. I gasped when I felt the sting in my legs.

Why am I so sore?

I covered my mouth so as not to cry out when I stood up. Tears blurred my vision. My legs were completely numb but I could feel the soreness like knives cutting my muscles apart. I tried to take a step forward but ended up toppling to the ground. I cried as I hit the ground, letting my tears fall. I heard running soon after that, and Jace and Izzy burst through the door. Jace walked over to me and picked me up. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me. He gently put me down on the bed and positioned pillows under my legs. He walked over the nightstand on the other side of the bed and grabbed the glass of water and painkillers that was already waiting. He sat down next to me and handed me the pills and then the glass of water. I downed the pills and took a long sip.

"The pills are to help with the pain and also to help you sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up and we'll talk more about what happened," Jace told me.

I was going to say something, ask what happened, ask why I couldn't move without breaking down, but I didn't, because my eyelids were already closing.

When I woke up the next time, Jace was sitting by my bed. He was wearing his normal v-neck t-shirt and dark colored jeans. He was watching me quietly, looking like he was zoning out to whatever thoughts were roaming free in his mind. I reached over and grabbed his wrist. He blinked a couple times and looked at me.

"Good, you're finally awake," he said impatiently.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Feels like a million years."

"Be serious Jace."

"A couple days,"

"A couple days?!"

"Yeah, you woke yesterday after you tried getting up and then biffed it, but then I gave you the pills and you were just out. Not a very pretty sight I might add, but then I came in about ten minutes ago. You must've sensed my presence and just felt the need to wake up and gaze at me," he claimed.

"Wow," I breathed, "Why was I so sore?"

"Well, you'd been up all night and then that guy chased you for probably close 5 blocks and you were huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf when you got to the penthouse. It was probably too much for your body to handle."

"What guy?"

"What do you mean what guy? The guy who was part of the group after your father," He said matter-of-factly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to remember what happened. Jace must've seen my confusion because he started asking questions.

"Do you seriously not remember any of this?"

I shook my head.

Jace sighed and started walking out.

When he got to the doorway, he turned and looked at me like I was the most exasperating person in the world.

"Well?" he asked, snobbishly.

"Well what?" I questioned.

"Are you coming?" he said.

I looked around and then started to get up. I played with my hands nervously in front of me and followed him into the living area. Izzy was leaning back on the couch watching the T.V. and when she saw me, she immediately turned it off and sat up straight. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. I looked at her questionably. She only stared back with pity and worry. Jace walked over to one of the sofa chairs and sat down, making himself at home. He only looked around the room.

"What's going on?" I asked. I was starting to get concerned.

"Jace told me what happened. Clary, I'm so sorry," Isabelle said sadly. Pity soaked her voice.

"What happened in the last couple days? I don't want to be pitied if I don't even know what happened!" I shouted at Jace.

I was frustrated beyond means now. I was being pitied for something I didn't even remember. It was ridiculous and I hated it.

"Do you seriously not remember anything from two days ago?" Jace asked curiously.

"Why would I be acting like this if I did?" I reasoned.

"How do you not remember?" He questioned.

"How would I know?!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, but then we're taking you to the hospital," Jace said.

I sat down on the loveseat across from Isabelle. Jace moved himself next to Isabelle.

"Okay, don't freak out please. If you freak out, you're going to stress, and then you'll probably end up passing out again, because you're you, and it's like your only talent." Jace shrugged.

I scowled at him.

"Okay," Jace continued, "we had that fight, do you remember the fight?"

I leaned my elbows on my knees and played with my hands in front of me. I scrunched my eyebrows together, and when I finally gave up, Jace sighed. I shook my head no. I was starting to get a headache.

"Okay, well that's another story; moral of that story is that we had a fight. Anyways, I stormed back to the penthouse, and you apparently kept walking around the city all night. Sometime in the morning, my guess is that he was following you, and you got freaked out and started running. When he started running after you, you were close enough to the penthouse and ran home. Which was a terrible idea by the way, but honestly what else could you do?

"Anyways, you ran up the stairs and when you finally got to the door and started pounding on it. I opened it and you basically fell into my arms, but then again who wouldn't? But I looked out and noticed the guy and immediately recognized him as part of the group that was after your father. You remember that right?"

I nodded. My headache started to worsen.

"Okay, great. Well, the guy that was chasing you broke into our house, and I could've fought him but I figured you would get scared and probably try to intervene and so I figured that hiding would be the best idea. We hid in a space behind my closet and he eventually left. You and I grabbed a taxi and came over here and you passed out on her front porch. I caught you and we figured you were exhausted and so we put you in Isabelle's bed," he finished.

I nodded and stood up and started pacing around.

"Clary, can you please stop that?! I'm getting dizzy," Jace said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands and groaned. I dragged my hands down my face.

"Can I talk to you in private Jace?" I asked.

He looked up like he was thinking about it, "No."

"And why not?!" I raised my voice sternly.

"I feel we have more important issues to discuss right now," He said, amused.

I gave him the best death glare I had.

"Besides, anything you want to say, can be said right here, Izzy already knows everything. I told her." He sat back in his chair.

"She knows everything?" I asked.

He nodded, and Izzy spoke up.

"Well, mostly everything, there's one thing that I'm a bit confused about still."

Even Jace looked surprised.

"What don't you understand?" he questioned.

"Well, I understand that you're supposed to protect her and whatnot, but why do you have to get married?"

I looked at Jace; I actually didn't even know the answer to that.

"It's a more believable cover," Jace explained, "If we're walking down the street and I'm all decked out in my gear and stuff, everybody is gonna know that I'm her bodyguard. If we get married, we hold hands in public, we kiss, we look happy with each other, people will never suspect that I'm her bodyguard. It's just a perfect cover, and who knows, maybe she'll end up loving me like I do her."

Isabelle nodded.

"Jace?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a second alone with Clary?"

Jace looked hesitant but got up anyways and walked out of the room.

"What Iz?" I questioned.

"Do you think you'll be able to love him?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I was starting to realize that I didn't know the answers to a lot of the questions I was asked. I ended up closing my mouth and just shrugging instead.

Isabelle sighed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my headache got worse and worse. I put my hand up to my forehead and rubbed my temples with my fingers.

Just as I was about to open my eyes, I had a flash of memory. Jace was shoving me up against a store wall. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

What?

Another flash showed Jace running his hands up and down my body. Him kissing up and down my neck, me telling him to stop.

"Jace, Jace please stop."

"Why should I? You're sober aren't you? You said you would do this even if you were sober, so what's the problem?"

"Be-because I'm uncomfortable with this,"

"But you're sober right?"

"Yes, but please Jace, please just stop."

"Why?"

"Be-because I don't want t-to do this!"

He let me go and started walking away. "That's what I thought."

I remembered. I remembered the fight. My eyes snapped open. I was raging mad.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Get your ass in here right now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jace walked in looking slightly amused.

"Isabelle, could you please leave us for a minute?" I asked calmly.

She nodded and rushed out.

I turned to Jace and crossed my arms over my chest. I gave him the best glare I had and he stood there, his eyes showing how nervous he was right now. I knew cared about me and I knew him seeing me like this scared him even if he didn't want to let up.

Let me just say this,

He deserved to feel scared.

**That's it for this chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Also a little note, I have two new one-shots out. One called Escape, and the other called Starving. I think they're pretty good. Anyways, go check 'em out. **

**Thank you, Rippingbutterflywings for beta-ing my story. I appreciate it. **

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks, **

**-Jace loves me. **


	17. Are you fucking kidding me!

**Chapter 17**

**Clary POV**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I screamed at him.

He just crossed his arms and smirked. "What did I do?" he asked smugly.

"Our fight."

His face darkened. "You remember?" he asked quietly.

"I remember," I said furiously.

"I thought it would be a few days, at least, because then I could explain myself."

"Explain what?! I remember almost having sex with you and then you leaving me. I remember going to the bar the next day and seeing the camera footage. And I remember you pushing me up against a wall, in the pouring rain, and making me uncomfortable, for lack of better words, and that's why I was out there. That's why you stormed back to the apartment and left me on the streets. That's why I almost got abducted by that man. That's why you've been being mean to me. Isn't it?"

Jace said nothing.

"Isn't it?!" I screamed at him.

He looked down at the ground and nodded slightly.

I stormed past him and into Isabelle's room. I grabbed my purse and shoes and sat down on the bed. I started tying my shoelaces.

"C'mon, Clary! What are you doing?" Jace yelled.

"Leaving!" I shouted at him.

He came to the room, stood in the doorway, and placed his arms on the sides of the opening. "You're not leaving," Jace said.

"Yes I am." I scowled at him.

"No, you're not. You know what happened last time you were alone, so I can't let you leave."

"No. You don't have a fucking say! Wasn't it you who said that I couldn't leave without you? Wasn't it you who said that it wasn't safe, and that you would protect me? Wasn't it you who said you loved me? All you do is lie to me!" I shouted. "And I won't take it anymore. I'm done, Jace."

I pushed myself past him, and he grabbed my wrist. I looked down at his hand, and then up at his face with the meanest look I could muster up.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I snarled.

He sighed and still didn't let go of me. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stomped to the front door, slamming the door open and leaving it so. Before I left, I turned back.

"Oh, and Jace?" I said. "I'll be telling my parents about this and talk to them about getting a new guard. Thanks for all your help." And I left to go to my mother's house. Hopefully she'd listen about this.

**Okay. Short chapter today guys.**

**Thank you, rippingbutterflywings for beta-ing my chapters. I really appreciate it.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and maybe I'll update a little faster.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me.**


	18. Introducing

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Also, thanks to rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing my story. **

**Chapter 18**

**Clary POV**

I pounded my fists on my mom and Luke's door.

"Luke! Mom! Let me in!" I screamed.

After a few minutes of the door still not opening, I turned around, frustrated. I was definitely not going into their parking garage alone. I groaned and sat down on the top step. I leaned my head on the railing.

I hated being alone; it gave me time to think.

Maybe Jace had a reason.

No. There was no reason for what he did to me.

Maybe he did that to me because I was being mean.

What was I being mean about?!

Nothing. I was being mean about nothing. He had no reason to do that to me.

Maybe he was just trying to get his point across.

He knows I wouldn't do that in public. He was lucky to get that much from me that night.

I don't remember much from that night.

Was it true that I'd had seven shots?!

Of course it was. I saw the security cameras from the bar.

Jace's worry was true, I guess.

But he didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it too.

I'm really mad at him.

I don't know how we'll get through this.

If we get through this at all.

I sighed and closed my eyes before snapping them open again. I couldn't fall asleep here; it was too dangerous.

I situated myself differently and propped my elbows on my knees, leaning into my hands. I rubbed at my eyes. I looked down at the ground, almost leaning over completely on my knees, when I finally gave up sitting there and started walking down the street. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my headphones, blasting my music.

I watched my shoes as I walked. I didn't really have a place to go now, because who knew when Mom and Luke were going to be back? And I definitely didn't want to go back to Izzy's, because Jace was there.

As I lost myself in my thoughts, I accidently bumped into someone. I fell on my back on the sidewalk behind me as they did the same.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up!" My head snapped up when I heard his voice.

He was scrambling around, trying to find the oversized glasses that usually sit crookedly on his nose.

"Simon?!" I exclaimed.

He looked up and squinted his eyes.

"Clary?" he asked.

"Simon! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call me? How long have you been back? Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I spoke quickly.

"Whoa, Clare, hold on a sec. Slow down. Let me find my glasses."

I reached over and picked them up before putting them down gently in the palm of his hand. He slipped them on and blinked a few times before looking at me.

He stood up and offered his hands, which I took. He helped me to my feet before pulling me into a hug.

"God, I missed you so much, Simon," I said into his shoulder.

"I did too, Fray."

When we both let go, I started asking him questions.

"When did you get back? How come you didn't call me? How was it? How are you? Tell me everything!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Fray. Hold your horses. I'll get to that. I got back a couple days ago, and I've been so busy lately—unpacking, meeting up with family—that I just haven't had the chance to call you. It was really, really amazing. A lot of very beautiful and interesting architecture and things there. I'm good, though very, very tired," he finished.

Simon graduated after the spring semester ended. He had started taking college classes in his sophomore year of high school, and, after five hard years, graduated with a degree in architecture. For his graduation gift, his mom got him a plane ticket to Italy and several thousand dollars so that he could rent an apartment and get food while still being able to sightsee and get the things he needed, like clothes. He left at the beginning of summer and must've gotten back at the end of September.

"That's so amazing. Did you take lots of pictures?" I asked eagerly.

"You know I did, Clare. Would you like to come back to mom's place to look?" he asked.

"Of course! I have tons to tell you anyway!" I said excitedly.

We walked back to his mom's house where his sister, Rebecca, and his mom lived, jabbering all the way back.

When we got there, his mom was making chocolate chip cookies. I could tell by just the smell as we walked into the house. Her cookies were legendary. They were literally the best chocolate chip cookies you could ever have. Si and I always gobbled them all up before Rebecca could even get to the table.

We both walked into the kitchen, and I greeted Mrs. Lewis.

"Hi, Mrs. Lewis. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Oh, Clary, dear. I'm good. Very good. Especially now that Simon's back. We missed him very, very much. How are you?" she asked, babbling on like usual.

"I'm good." I smiled.

Mrs. Lewis was the type of person that everybody loved just by shaking her hand. She was one of the people that I trusted most in the world. She was more my home than my own mother ever was. She had a warm smile and gave great hugs. She was a truly awesome person.

"That's great, Clary. Do you want some cookies?" she asked, holding the plate out.

"If you don't mind," I said.

"Well, of course I don't mind. Oh, help yourself. Simon, are you going to show Clary your pictures?"

"Yeah, after we eat some cookies."

Mrs. Lewis chuckled and ruffled his hair. He was like seven inches taller than her, and she was my size.

"Okay, well, you two enjoy catching up. I am going to go watch my show. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Bye, Mrs. Lewis."

Simon and I looked at each other after she exited the kitchen. We both smiled and walked over to the cookie, grabbing as many as we could hold.

We both laughed as we dumped the cookies on his bed when we got upstairs.

His room looked the same as it always had. His Star Wars movie posters on the walls, the TV in the corner, his bed in the opposite corner, a dresser, and a night stand right next to his bed. All his dirty clothes were still on the floor, his video game controllers were next to his TV, and his video games were stacked up, going along the sides of the TV stand.

"Here." He sat on his bed, next to the wall, and patted the space next to him. I sat down and handed his computer to him. He pulled up the pictures and we looked through them for the majority of the night.

"Jeez, Si, you're so lucky. While you were there having the time of your life, I've been here wanting to shoot Jace Herondale."

"Herondale, huh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. When did you get in contact with him again?" Simon asked.

"I didn't. That's the thing. You're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"Luke and Mother Dear arranged for me to marry Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

Simon's jaw fell. "After what he did to you?"

"Yup."

"When did this happen?" he questioned.

"Beginning of September."

"That soon, and you already want to shoot him?"

"Yup."

"What happened? Why?"

"Why? Well, because there's a bunch of terrorists chasing me around due to the fact that my dad told my mother one too many secrets and they don't like how much she knows and want to hurt her in the worst way possible—which, FYI, is totally not me. If they wanted to hurt her in the worst way, they should take away her liquor. She'd spill all her secrets in twenty minutes.

"Anyway, where to start on Jace?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, first he had a huge fit about me going to the store by myself the first night I was with him. He left me in the middle of a very intimate moment, said, 'I can't believe I just did that,' and then tried having sex with me in front of a bar in the rain, causing a huge fight, which resulted in me almost getting kidnapped and/or killed, and then he lied to me about the fight, which was why I went to my parents' house—and why I bumped into you," I finished.

"Wow," he said.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Clare. That sucks. Listen, you're more than welcome to stay here whenever you need to. You still have that backpack here, and you know where the spare key is. You can always come here."

"Thanks, Si." We wrapped our arms around each other once again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Fray."

We both let go of each and fell asleep shortly after.

**Okay guys! That's it!**

**Tell me what you thought. This chapter took a lot of thought and concentration because I had a lot of different ways this chapter could have gone. I had a lot of help from rippingbutterflywings, my beta, with this chapter. Thanks! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you love it. **

**Thanks,**

**-Jace loves me. ****J**


	19. Spending Another Night

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, please read the note at the bottom. It'll explain some stuff. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Rippingbutterflywings, for beta-ing this chapter and listening to me rant about my shitty father. **

**Chapter 19**

I woke up early and got ready for the day, using my clothes from the backpack that Simon had kept for me here. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at my tired eyes. I rubbed them in an attempt to wipe the sleep away from them but that didn't get rid of the dark bags under my eyes. I sighed. I continued getting ready; taking about twenty minutes to do my little bit of makeup (just mascara and blush), brushing my teeth and using the crap curling iron that I bought when I was twelve.

I walked out into the hallways, saying hi to Simon's older sister Rebecca as I passed her and went back into Simon's room. He was awake and putting on a shirt when I walked in.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I joked. He stuck his tongue out in a joking manner and I laughed.

As I stopped laughing, my phone started ringing. I glanced over at the nightstand and saw Jace's name come up. I immediately frowned. Simon looked at me and then at the phone. He nodded as he understood why I frowned. Boldly, he stepped over to the night stand and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Clarissa Adele Fray where are you!?" Jace shouted into the phone.

"Excuse me sir, I think you have a wrong number," Simon said in a British accent. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Simon's accents always made me laugh because they always sucked no matter how much he tried and practiced them.

"No dude, this is my fiancé's number," Jace said

"No, I'm afraid not," Simon continued.

"No I'm positive. Let me talk to her. I know she's there."

"I can assure you that I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Wait a second!" Jace exclaimed. "That stupid British accent. Simon Lewis! It's you! She's with you!" Jace said, starting to get angry.

"Simon's eyes got wide. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out for the phone. Simon handed it to me, and I answered.

"Hello."

Jace sighed. "Clary, I've been worried about you. You weren't at your parents' house when I called them, and you haven't picked up the phone. Are you okay?" Jace said frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine. NO, they're probably at an art convention, and yeah. Anyway, I ran into Simon when I was walking around the neighborhood, and he invited me over to look at pictures he took on his trip, and we played video games and just fell asleep," I told him.

"Well, when are you coming back? I'd really like to talk to you, explain everything."

"Uh, I don't know yet Jace. I'm still mad at you. I don't know if I can handle a civilized conversation with you quite yet."

"This is a civilized conversation, Clary. Just in case you didn't notice."

"I rolled my eyes. "Noooo, I had no idea," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Okay, but seriously, Clary, when can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, Jace. Maybe tomorrow, if it's okay with Simon and Mrs. Lewis, I might just stay here another day. I want to catch up with my friend, and I want to cool off a little bit more before I talk to you in person."

"Clary, I want to make this up to you. I've been a really really shitty person lately."

"You're right. You have been, and that's why I want to cool off a little bit more."

"Okay, well, please give me a call tonight, okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Okay, I will."

"And Clary…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I did."

And he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Can I stay another night?" I asked, turning to face Simon.

"Always, Fray." He smiled.

"By the way, I hate to break it to ya, Si, but your British accent still sucks," I mentioned.

"It does not!" he replied in the same British accent he'd been using before.

"It definitely, most certainly does. I wouldn't lie to you," I gasped, putting my hand over my heart in a joking manner.

He snorted.

We sat down, leaning against his bed.

"Hey Clare?" Simon said.

"Yeah Si?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

We turned our heads and looked at each other, smiles creeping up on each other's faces.

"I'll get the popcorn."

"I'll get the movies."

I stood up and went downstairs to get a bowl for the popcorn. I pushed two packets in the microwave and pushed the two minute button. The microwave went off, and I poured the packets of freshly popped into the bowl. I went back upstairs and into Simon's room. He was sitting on the bed, near the wall, with the DVD remote in his hand. He pressed play as I sat next to him. I set the bowl of popcorn down between us on the bed and we started a marathon of Marvel movies.

We continued watching them for hours until we finally got hungry and went downstairs to get dinner. After dinner, we went back upstairs to watch more movies. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

I went home the next morning.

I walked into Isabelle's house and glanced into the kitchen. He wasn't there. I continued searching through the house when I finally found him in the living room on the couch.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Hi,"

"I'm ready to talk. I don't want any yelling."

"No, I know, I don't either. It'll be fine. But Clary, I feel horrible. I feel like a horrible person, and I feel like a rapist. I feel like I raped you."

"You didn't, Jace."

"But I feel like I did. You were completely drunk, and I was sober still. I feel like I took advantage of you, and I raped you. Clary, you wouldn't have done that if you'd been sober, and no I didn't show my point to you in the best way, and there's no excuse for what I did. Not only did I put you in danger, but I also lost your trust. And I'd like to try and earn it back."

"Jace, you really didn't rape me. Okay, yeah, the alcohol might've had a say in what we did, but I don't regret any of it. It happened. It's done and over with. And honestly, yes, that was a really really REALLY shitty way of showing your point. We could've had a talk similar to this, and then we could've avoided the whole thing. I wouldn't have been put in danger, and owuldn't have to earn my trust back as much now. But this has pushed me over my limit. I have no trust in you, and you will need to work hard to get it back. I've been trying so hard to trust, and I can't right now. There have been way too many reasons for me not to trust you."

"I know; I understand." He mumbled, with his head down. "And also, I think that my whole thing about raping you, I think that's something that I need to make my peace with myself. I don't think that there's anything you can say that will make me feel better."

I nodded. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"Let's just take things a lot slower than we have been. We're not friends; we are not boyfriend/girlfriend; we are not fiancé. We are people getting to know and trust each other. Maybe, if we can do that, this whole thing can start to work."

I nodded. "Okay, we can do that."

"Okay."

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Thanks rippingbutterflywings, for beta-ing this, even though you've been super busy lately!**

**Thanks guys. **

**-Jace loves me**


	20. Isabelle

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta Rippingbutterflywings for beta-ing even when though things have been hectic for you. **

**Chapter 20 **

I sat in Isabelle's living room in the early hours of the morning, sipping my coffee, and scrolling through my Facebook feed on my phone. It was quiet this morning; Jace was still sleeping and Izzy was out and about, I guess. She wasn't here when I woke up. So I sat.

I was watching this adorable little kitten video when Isabelle barged in.

"Oh my gosh, Isabelle, you need to see this!" I laughed and turned my phone around so that she could see.

"Um…not now Clary."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing is wrong, I'm about to act on one of my evil plans, though." She smiled mischievously at the same time I did.

She asked "Do you want to join me?" at the same time as I said, "Can I join?" We both laughed at how well we knew each other.

"Is Jace still asleep?" she asked. I nodded. "Follow me ma'am." We both laughed again. I followed her outside to her car and she opened the passenger door. She pulled a cage out of the car and turned around. When I saw what was inside, we both started laughing. We took the cage and went inside. We took the contents of the cage out and snuck into Jace's room.

I went in first and kneeled down.

"Good morning, Jace," I said quietly. I ran my fingers through his hair and he tilted his head toward me.

I looked over at Izzy and nodded my head. She came over and put our surprise in front of his face.

"Jace, open your eyes," I told him.

"Why, Clary? I like right now." Jace groaned.

"Please Jace. I want to see your beautiful eyes." I looked over at Izzy, and saw she was trying to conceal her laughter. Unexpectedly, the duck quaked. Jace's eyes flew open and he started swinging his arms around. He scooted to the far side of the bed– and fell off.

"I hate your stupid face, Isabelle!" Jace screamed. Isabelle and I both doubled over, laughing our heads off. Isabelle let go of the duck and it ran towards Jace. Jace screamed, a very girlie scream, and jumped to his feet. He rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Isabelle and I rushed around to catch the duck and finally caught it after a few minutes. After we secured the duck in its cage, we set off to find Jace. He had locked himself in the bathroom and was sitting in the bathtub.

Isabelle picked the lock and let me inside.

"Jace?"

"You guys suck."

"To be fair, it was Isabelle's idea. I didn't know about it until this morning."

"Still. You guys suck."

"Oh, come on Jace. This is what friends do to each other. You're fine. So what? It scared you. You're not traumatized. You're fine."

"That's what you think," Jace said stubbornly.

"That's what I know."

"You know what that reminds me of?" I shook my head.

"How much you hate being tickled." Jace bolted up and started chasing me. I turned around and ran to my room, turning to lock the door behind me. Jace pushed the door open and attacked me with tickles to the bed, where we both fell on top of it.

"Jace," I gasped, "Jace, please stop!"

He stopped. "Are you gonna do that again?"

I shook my head no.

"Good." He got off me and offered me a hand. He pulled me up, and we walked out into the living room. Izzy had apparently already left. The TV remote sat in the middle of the couch. Jace and I looked at each other, before diving for the remote. He got it and stuck his tongue out at me. I punched him in the arm and scowled before smiling. He turned on Survivor and we sat and watched that for a good long time. Finally, after both our stomachs had been growling for a while, we decided to get some food. We headed out to McDonald's and grabbed some quarter pounders and fries.

We went back to Isabelle's and ate our lunch, continuing our marathon. About an hour later, my phone started ringing. I picked up my phone and saw Isabelle's picture. I scrunched my eyebrows together in question. "Who's it?" Jace asked.

"Isabelle," I said, pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Clary, I need help." She sounded like she was crying. "Isabelle? What's wrong?"

"I need you to call an ambulance and tell them that I'm in the alley behind Pandemonium," She sobbed.

"Okay, Jace and I are on our way and we'll be there in a few. I'll call 911 on the way there."

"Okay," she said, her voice wavering.

I hung up and Jace, who had been listening to our conversation, stood up quickly, and grabbed his jacket. "C'mon, let's go."

Jace and I ran down to the next block and hailed a taxi. I called 911 on the way there.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My friend just called me and she said that she needed help. She was also crying and she sounded like she was hurt. I'm really worried about her," I said frantically.

"Okay ma'am, where is your friend at?"

"She said she was in the alley behind Pandemonium club, I'm pretty sure it's 8194 Jefferson Street."

"Okay miss. We will send an ambulance straight away."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I hung up and looked at Jace. My hands were shaking and my eyes were wide with worry. Jace held out his hand. I looked down, and contemplated taking it. "Clary," Jace said gently. "I just want to help comfort you. I'm worried too. She's like my sister." I nodded and put my hand lightly in his. As soon as my hand hit his, tears started pooling in my eyes. I sniffled and Jace pulled me into a hug.

"Clare, she's okay. She's strong," Jace soothed.

"No she's not okay! Something's wrong with her! She was crying, I don't think I've ever heard or seen her cry. She's strong, but obviously whatever it is that's wrong, is stronger than she is." I sobbed.

"No, Clary, she just needs a little help is all. She'll get through this. Do you know how I know?" I shook my head. "Because she's gotten through everything else life has thrown at her."

I sniffled again. "Okay."

We pulled to a stop in front of the club, and Jace and I got out, throwing a twenty to the driver. He sped off while Jace and I raced to the alley. We stood in the opening of the alley and looked around desperately for Isabelle. We ran to the back of the alley and started searching behind the dumpsters. We finally got to one, where Isabelle lay, naked, bruised and cut. I gasped and called out for Jace. He and I pushed the dumpster away from Isabelle, and kneeled down next to her.

"Izzy?" I asked quietly, my voice breaking. She had tears dried to her face, and at least seven bruises on her face alone. She had a cut above her left eyebrow and small individual scratches on her face. She had her eyes shut, and she looked so lifeless and pale. Jace reached down and pushed his index and middle finger on her pulse on her neck which was also bruised, to check her pulse. He scrunched his eyebrows together more and pushed harder. He picked up her wrist and started pushing there. There was a faint noise of sirens, wailing in the distance.

"Jace?" I gasped. When he didn't answer, I asked again. "Jace?!" I, again, got no answer and threw my head down to Isabelle's chest, to listen for a heartbeat. "J-Jace. No, no, she's not gone. She's here. She's not gone. No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The police and ambulance sirens wailed louder and louder, and soon, paramedics surrounded me and Jace. I pulled at my hair and the paramedics pushed me away from Isabelle's body. They blocked me to where I couldn't see her anymore at all. I started trying to fight my way to them, but Jace's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me while I kicked and screamed and cried for my best friend.

The paramedics loaded her onto a gurney and I saw her with an oxygen mask covering a large majority of her face. They pushed rhythmically on her chest, trying to start her heart again. They stopped after a second and rushed the gurney and her body to the ambulance, loading her into it as quickly as possible. Jace pulled me toward the ambulance, where they allowed us to climb in. The paramedics began quickly working on her, checking her vitals, all sorts of things. Jace called the Lightwoods, and I climbed off the seat and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand.

"Isabelle?" I whispered. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I laid my head on her chest, and heard a very faint, very small and fragile sound of her heart beating. Jace pulled at my shoulder, and I turned and looked at him. The sight of me crying and falling apart looked like it was breaking his heart. He pulled me onto the seat next to him, where he embraced me in another hug. I sobbed even harder into his shirt, which smelled like his cologne. My eyes were dry and felt like they couldn't shed another tears, but somehow the tears found their way to my checks, and eventually to Isabelle's hand. Which I was still holding.

We arrived at the hospital and they swung the big doors open, pushing the cart with Isabelle on it. I jumped out of the ambulance and started running to catch up with the nurses. Jace called out for me, but it sounded like I was under water. I rushed forward and walked with the doctors. The paramedics filled the doctors in, and I kept asking if she'd be okay. Her wellbeing was the only thing on my mind right now. They started pushing her to the E.R., saying that she'd lost too much blood and that her stomach was so badly beaten that they needed to check for any signs of liver damage along with internal bleed. A nurse stopped me from following them and said to wait in the waiting room. I asked again if she was going to be okay. The nurse told me she'd come and find me after the surgery was completed.

I stood there alone in that hallway, until Jace finally found me.

"Clary."

I turned toward him and almost immediately ran into his arms. He wrapped me in his warmth, his smell, and his arms, trying to comfort me, while he was also falling apart on the inside. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he was scared and worried too.

And so we stood there, in the bright hospital hallways, awaiting the fate of our friend, who was fighting for her life.

**Hey guys. I'm so so sorry that this is so late. I've been insanely busy. I have homework that takes me two hours a freaking night to do, and yesterday was my mom's birthday, (September 11) and so I was scurrying around to get her birthday presents and stuff and yeah. Bleck. Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it! Such a big cliff hanger and really honestly, I'm excited to write the next chapter. Like if it wasn't 10:00 right now, I'd totally start writing it! **

**I'm going to be trying to update on Sundays or Saturdays because that's when I'll be less busy. But yeah. Hope you guys like it. **

**Thank you Rippingbutterflywings for beta-ing this and giving me awesome feedback. **

**Tell me whatcha think!**

**Thanks, **

**-Jace loves me. **


	21. Outside in the Rain

**Chapter 21**

**Clary POV**

Jace and I sat in the waiting room. I was staring at the wall in front of me. My tears were dry, and my face puffy and red, but I couldn't care less. I couldn't hear anything that was around me either. Nothing mattered right now. If she died, I wouldn't be able to keep going. She's been my biggest support system since Jace, and she's helped me through a bunch.

My hand sat in Jace's. He squeezed it a little, and I barely squeezed back. Jace sighed. Maryse, Robert, Alec and Max all sat in the waiting room too, their cheeks fresh with tears—except for Max's, because he didn't understand what was going on. He was too young. I hated the fact that he might never see his only big sister again. I hated the fact that none of us might see her alive and well and smiling again. I hated that.

Jace stood up and pulled at my hand. I looked up at him, and he nodded his head to the hallway. I sighed and stood up. "Guys, we're going to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" They shook their heads no, and Jace nodded. "C'mon, Clary."

I let him pull me away from the waiting room. We got in the elevator and went downstairs to the cafeteria. It was three o'clock when we'd gotten here, and now it was seven. She'd been in surgery for four hours, and, the longer they took, the more it felt like she wasn't coming out of this alive. Jace and I grabbed a tray and went through the food line, grabbing what sounded appealing. Jace was the one who was putting food on our tray, because nothing sounded good to me. I wasn't hungry. Jace bought our food, and we sat down at one of the tables. I pushed my food around my plate with my fork.

"Clary, you need to eat." Jace said gently.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Clary, honestly, I don't care if you're hungry or not, we're not leaving this table until you eat something."

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't let me leave, and he'd just pay the cafeteria workers to keep the place from closing for the night. I looked down at my plate and saw a ham and turkey sandwich with cheese, a small bit of potato salad, and a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic wrap. I removed the sandwich from its bag and took a small bite. Jace smiled as I chewed and swallowed before taking another bite. I was hungrier than I'd thought. I finished eating before he even did. I waited patiently for him to finish eating before we took the long way back upstairs. Jace claimed I needed a few more minutes away from the waiting room, which was true. His hand found its way to mine, and he squeezed mine again. This time, I actually squeezed back.

Right before we went back to the waiting room, I stopped. Jace turned around and looked at me weirdly. "Is something wrong?" Jace asked. "No, but come here." I turned and started walking away from the waiting room. I led him out of the hospital toward the parking lot. It was raining now from all the storm clouds that had been threatening us earlier in the day. We stayed under the covering for the doors. It extended about fifteen feet out. We went over the edge of the covering above us and watched the rain for a few minutes. We just stood there, quietly watching the rain fall down freely. I always liked watching the rain. It was just there. It wasn't trying to impress anyone and it didn't have any problems to deal with. It just was. I turned to Jace, and saw that he was already looking at me. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. It was a long hug, and it made me feel safer than I had in a long time. "Thank you," I mumbled into his shoulder. After we both let go, he looked straight into my eyes.

"We're gonna get through this," he whispered. "No matter what. I'll always be there for you."

I smiled lightly and I watched as his eyes glanced briefly at my lips before finding their way back to my bright green eyes. He smiled slightly, and I knew what he was going to do right then. I had to make a decision. Either let him get away with what he wanted, or back away. He leaned toward me and I made my decision in a split second. I stood myself up on my tip-toes and pushed my lips to his. He gasped and I smiled slightly. His hand found his way to my hair and he gently pulled me closer to him.

Our kiss was slow and amazing. It wasn't anxious and it wasn't needy. It was just slow and sweet and amazing. We kissed like that for a minute and then slowly broke apart. Our faces were still only inches apart, and I smiled widely. He pulled back and we both smiled widely. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into another hug. After a few seconds we walked back into the hospital, hand in hand. We found our way back to the waiting room. We sat down and started talking quietly.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood?" They both stood up, taking each other's hands. Jace and I stood up too, along with Alec. Max stayed sitting down.

"Yes?" Maryse's voice was shaky.

"Your daughter just underwent a major surgery, and the doctors said that everything went as planned. She's recovering already. She lost a lot of blood while she was in the operating room, and they thought that she would need a liver transplant, but found no damage to her liver so she'll be fine there. She bled internally near her liver due to a ruptured blood vessel. We've repaired the blood vessel, and the doctors are optimistic that she will recover fully."

We all let out relieved sighs, which we'd been drying to let out all night. Robert spoke first. "So when can we see her?" His voice broke at the end.

"Well, she's resting right now, so I'd say only two people at most right now. You can decide whom to send. She's in room 374 when you're ready."

We nodded and thanked the nurse, and she walked away. We all looked at each other.

"Maryse, Robert, you guys go," Jace said. They nodded gratefully and rushed off to see their daughter. Everyone sat back down and we waited.

Maryse and Robert came back a long while later. We all looked toward them.

"She's okay. She's awake," Maryse looked at Jace and I. "She wants to see you." Jace and I nodded and stood up. "What room?" "374." Robert replied.

Jace and I walked to her room and opened the door. We stepped inside her room and walked toward her bed. She had tubes and stuff hooked up to her arms and her face was still badly bruised but there was one cut that had been stitched up across her forehead. I gasped and she looked at me. Jace took my hand and Isabelle looked down at our hands connected.

"Finally!" she screamed, smiling.

"What?" Jace and I asked at the same time.

"You guys are finally together aren't you?" Isabelle said. Jace and I both turned red and Isabelle laughed and clapped her hands.

"Shut up Isabelle." Jace laughed.

"It only took me getting beat up for you guys to finally get together." Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. How are you though?" I asked.

"Well, all things considering, not great. But after seeing the two of you like this, I'm a lot better." She smiled.

"Oh, I see."

"So who kissed who first?" Isabelle asked.

Jace and I both turned red again, and I smiled lightly. "I did," I said quietly.

"Woohoo! You go girl!" Isabelle cried out. I buried my face in Jace's shoulder and Isabelle laughed more.

Even though Isabelle was embarrassing the shit out of me, it was nice to see her smiling like this. It'd been a while, and I hate to admit it, but there had been a little while that I had thought that maybe I wouldn't ever see her smile like this again. I was just glad that she was okay. It was nice.

**Hey guys! So I just spent two hours writing this chapter, and I started writing it as soon as I woke up. I was so so so excited! Anyways, I'm actually ahead of schedule so that's awesome. If I stay this way it'll be great! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Did you really think that I would kill Izzy?! Anyways tell me what you guys thought!**

**Thanks**


	22. The Nightmares

**Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**Here's 22. **

**Chapter 22**

**Clary POV**

Tears pooled in my eyes, as Jace and I walked out of Isabelle's room. The doctors said she'll be fine, so it's one less thing that I have to worry about. We walked back into the waiting room, hugging everyone before we left. We hailed a taxi back to the loft apartment and collect our belongings. Mostly just a couple suitcases with the things we needed. We hailed another taxi and continued on to the airport. Jace got out, and started talking to his parents who were there to see us off. Jace instructed me to call my parents.

Three rings before my mother picked up, and I was already crying.

"Hey, mom."

"Clary? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving mom."

"Leaving? Leaving where? Where are you going? Why?" Her questions bombarded me.

"I can't tell you. I don't know when I'll see you guys again, but I just need you to know that it's dangerous here, and I'll be safe where I'm going. Jace is going to protect me," I said.

There was silence for a moment as if the words I was saying were finally hitting her.

"Clary, I'll miss you. I love you."

"I love you too. Is Luke there?"

"Yeah, he's here, I'll put him on," Her voice was breaking.

"Clary?"

"Hey, Luke," I smiled, even just his voice made me happy.

"What's going on?" His voice was laced with worry.

"I'm fine, but we have to leave. I don't know where we're leaving to, and I don't know when we're coming back, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For being my dad, and always being there for me. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Clare-bear," I heard his voice break, and my heart right along with it.

"Hey, listen. I'll be back. I'll try to keep in contact. I just… I wanted to say goodbye for now. I love you, and I'll see you when I see you," I said.

He sighed, "I'll see you when I see you."

I hung up before I started crying. I got out of the car and walked over to Jace. He smiled sadly at me. "Go to the plane. I'll be there in sec, okay?" I nodded and started walking to the plane. Jace's parents were letting us use their private jet. This way, we wouldn't have to buy plane tickets and risk being followed.

I made my way into the jet and took a seat. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes. I listened as Jace sat down and put his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and I leaned my head down to rest on his shoulder. I inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of his body wash. As the jet took off, I tilted my head to glance at him. His eyes were closed, but he had the faintest of smiles on his face. "Jace?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he answered. "When do you think we'll be able to come back?" I questioned.

"I don't know yet, my angel.

I sighed and snuggled closer into him. The arm rest was jabbing itself into my ribs and I groaned. Jace gazed down at me. "Why don't you go lay down? There's a bed in the back," he suggested. "Why don't you come with me?" I inquired. "I figured I'd just give you your space," he replied.

"I want you to come with me though. Will you, please?" I asked. His eyes scanned mine, and when he found what he'd been searching for, he nodded slightly and stood up. As I stood up, he scooped me up into him, cradling me to his chest. I giggled as he grinned down at me. He tossed me on the bed gently, and laid down next to me.

I curled into his side and slung my leg over one of his. He had one arm around me and his other arm pulling me tighter to him. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. I sighed contentedly. I started to doze off, but before sleep pulled me into its' peaceful embrace, Jace leaned down and kissed my forehead.

_I was running as hard as I could. My breathing was ragged and my legs felt like they jelly, but I continued running. I threw a glance behind me and saw the man advancing on me. I let out a small shriek and took a sharp left, turning into an alley. My mistake, however, was noticed too late. A brick wall confronted me, bringing me to a halt. I looked around desperately and found nowhere to go. I looked behind me and saw him staring at me. I screamed and turned around again, searching for anywhere, or anyone, to help me. _

_When I turned back around, he was less than five feet away from me. He snarled and stepped up, forcing me to back up against the wall behind me. I pleaded with a god I don't believe in to just let me sink into the wall and never be found again. _

_However, things like that are impossible, and the man punched my cheek with such force that I had no choice but to fall in his arms, asleep. _

_When I came too, I was handcuffed to a wall in a dungeon like room. I screamed until I was hoarse and kicked the stone floors. I pulled at my cuffs until my wrists bled. When I had no options left, I began to sob. _

_What felt like hours later, the door finally opened, revealing Jace. He ran to my side and pulled me into his arms, cradling me. I grasped his shirt, and cried into it. He whispered soothing things into my ear and pulled my body tighter against his, donating his warmth to me in the cold room. _

_When I looked at his face, sometime later, I noticed the dark purple bruises coloring his face. His hair was messed up and he had cuts on his cheeks. I gasped and brought a hand up to touch his face, but he caught my wrist and whispered, 'don't.' I winced at the pain in my wrist and he looked down. His breath caught as he took in the sight of my bloody wrists. _

_Not a second later, another man entered the room, followed by three more. They pulled Jace away from me, him fighting his hardest against them, until finally they had him handcuffed across the room. There was a table in the far corner of the room and the first man to have walked into the room was standing at it, blocking from view what contents lay on top of it. _

_Finally, the man walked to Jace, and started speaking in a hushed voice. Jace kept his gaze straight ahead, not a single emotion showing on his face. The man looked to one of the other men and nodded. They came toward me, and I started to panic. "Jace," I called out hoarsely, but the men didn't stop. They pulled me to my feet and one of them stood behind me. The man standing in front of me, brought his hand up and slapped me as hard as he could. My face whipped to the side, I cried out. The man grabbed my face again so I was looking at him, and slapped me again. I yelped and this continued for several more minutes. _

_The man who was now holding me up, dropped me and I fell hard against the floor in a lump. I started seeing black spots in my vision and I closed my eyes to make them go away. The man closest to Jace, asked a question, although I didn't hear what it was. Jace stayed quiet and the man sighed. He turned to one of his colleagues and they smiled wickedly. One of them sat me up right and the other one dragged a knife deep into my arm. I screamed and tried to pull away but this only encouraged my torturer. My arm, now a deep red color hung limply at my side. I tried to curl into a ball but the man kicked me, making me dry heave. When I looked at Jace, I saw he was crying. He looked up at the man with such hatred and nodded. The man smiled, delighted, and started recording every word that Jace said. Jace kept his eyes on me the whole time. When he stopped talking, the man asked him another question, but this one, Jace refused to answer. He asked again, and Jace didn't reply. _

_This time, they used a whip. They tore my shirt off, leaving it lying on the floor, and kicked me onto my back. I cried out each and every time the whip was brought down. When I moved I could feel the rawness of my wounds, which only made me cry harder. I could feel myself being pulled closer to the darkness called sleep, and I prayed it would come quicker. I also knew that if I passed out, Jace would die inside. _

_The men continued this cycle for many more minutes, maybe even hours until they finally had what information they wanted. They left Jace chained to the wall, but let me leave my iron bracelets. I laid on the floor, listening to Jace's ragged breathing and every now and again, his sobs. "Clary," he called out. I groaned just barely, a sound to let him know that I was still alive at least. _

When I woke, it was because Jace was shaking me. My cheeks were wet from crying, and Jace's eyes were worried. He had pulled me onto his lap, and was rocking me gently back and forth, trying to calm me. I cried, and held onto his shirt as hard as I could, my fingers aching. I hiccupped and struggled to catch my breath. Jace was whispering into my ear, and I moved my body to straddle his hips. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. His arms slipped around my back and I was about to let out a shriek of pain when I realized that it had all been just a dream. I looked at my arms, and saw no blood, no wounds. I pulled back and checked Jace's face for the bruises and cuts. Nothing was there and I felt myself sigh with relief.

Jace pulled me back into a hug and I reciprocated his action. I hugged him as tightly as I could and felt myself start to relax. That's all it had been. A dream.

But they weren't about to stop.

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so I really apologize for such a long wait. We moved in December, and I'm never home anymore and when I am, I'm doing homework. School is killer. Besides that fact, I felt like I couldn't do this story justice at that time. Nothing I was writing sounded right. It just wasn't right for the story. So today, I finally got up and I wrote this, and I feel like this one fits where I want the story to start heading. So yeah. **

**IN OTHER NEWS, this story is getting towards its climax. I'm going to be starting to sum the story up. I'm hoping for about 10 more chapters, before it's finished. **

**However, I do have another story that I've been working on. I'm trying to get that one completely written before I start posting it. Because maybe I'll be able to update better with it completely finished. **

**I want to thank Rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing this. I super appreciate it. **

**Next, I'm going to be posting two one-shots and I'd love for you guys to check 'em out. I think they're pretty good, so I'm hoping you guys will like them. **

**Finally, I really want to turn the spotlight on you guys. You have all been amazing, and super understanding. I am incredibly grateful for you all because without you, I wouldn't even have a purpose really for writing this. I love all your reviews, and writing makes me feel like maybe I'm helping people, in the way of giving them a distraction from the world, their lives, their problems, and anything else. So thank you, for all your support. **

**I hope you guys love this chapter. I've spent a lot of time rewriting it. **

**Thanks again, **

**-Jace loves me**


	23. A surprise from Jace

**Chapter 23**

**Clary POV**

After I told Jace about my dream, he just held me. I was still a bit shaken about all of it, and I couldn't help but feel like it was something that was going to happen. The bad guys interrogating Jace while torturing his so called wife in front of him, forcing him to watch, especially where Jace and I were being more honest about our feelings now. Jace promised nothing would happen to me though. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. And I knew he wouldn't.

We stayed in bed until one of the copilots came and told us that we were going to be landing soon. I stood up and as I was about to walk out to the sitting area, Jace called for me.

"Hey Clare?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I-," he sighed, "I- I'm really glad that you're okay with all this now," he finished.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Well, I'm okay with the idea of being with you. It's not like I'm fully onboard for marrying you, but I'm warming up to the idea. Whatever is best for my safety right?" I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever is good for your safety, but you are warming up to the thought of marrying me?"

"Of course, you're not that bad. I can think of a lot worse people to marry. Remember Isabelle's old boyfriend? Meliorn? Was that his name?" I laughed.

"Oh my God, that kid was the worst. I don't know what she ever saw in him to be honest," Jace chuckled.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, do you know where my hairbrush is? I've wanted to pull my hair back."

"Oh yeah, let me get it for you." He grabbed one of the bags sitting on the other side of the room and opened it up. He pulled my hairbrush out and tossed it to me. "Thanks," I said.

I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my hair out. The wind left my hair in humongous knots. I winced as I pulled the brush gently through my wild curls. When my hair was finally untangled, I put it in a neat French braid. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Jace was probably in the sitting area now. I walked over to where the bags were sitting and pulled one of them out. I opened it up, and started looking for my comb to stick my brush with it. While digging around in the bag, I noticed a couple pair of boxers. Apparently, I'd grabbed Jace's bag. As I was about to close the bag to put it back, I noticed a small red box in the back of the duffel.

Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed the box. I popped it open and nearly dropped the box. My eyes widened and put a hand to my mouth as I took in the beautiful diamond ring. I quickly shut the box and shoved it back into the bag. I zipped the bag up and pushed it next to mine. I opened mine up and threw my brush inside, scared of what else I might find. I pushed my bag back and went out to sit with Jace, pushing the ring into the deepest part of my mind.

I sat down next to him and put my arm on the arm rest. Jace looked over at me and smiled, sliding his fingers in beside mine. He squeezed my hand. A few minutes later, the overhead speakers, rang with the pilot's voice.

"We are preparing to land now. If you could please fasten your seatbelts." Jace and I pulled our seatbelts on, and Jace lifted the armrest up between us. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. I guess he remembered how much I hate flying on airplanes. He leaned down again and kissed the top of my head. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, just focusing on him. He squeezed my arm a little and I relaxed into him.

Once we'd landed, Jace went to the bedroom and grabbed our bags. We walked out and Jace greeted the driver who'd come to pick us up. Apparently he was good friends with Jace.

"Clary, this is Josh; we met in CIA training." Josh smiled and held his hand out for me to shake. Unconsciously, I laced my arm through Jace's before I held my own hand out, smiling. However, I couldn't help but feel like we'd met before. I just couldn't put a name to his face. I wasn't sure it was Josh though.

"Well, I suppose we better get going, then. Shall we?" Josh walked over to the car opened a door for me. Jace got in on the other side, and smiled over at me. When he saw my serious expression, he started speaking.

"Hey, we can trust him okay? He's CIA like me. He's just here to help," Jace said gently.

"What's his name again?" I asked.

Jace chuckled, "His name is Josh." I nodded. So Jace obviously didn't think he looked familiar other than as Josh. But that leaves an even bigger question. Where do I recognize him from? Obviously not high school, because Jace was there with me the whole time. My head started to ache and I decided that Josh must've just had one of those faces.

I scooted across the seat and put Jace's arm around me, snuggling into his side again. Jace had become a symbol of safety now. He's kept me calm and safe when the man chased me back to the apartment. He saved me from Jordan when I was drunk too. And that's what he was doing now. At that moment, it hit me that Jace was also leaving his family behind. I was leaving because I wasn't safe there. Jace was leaving because it was his responsibility to protect me. He could've just told them to find another person to protect me, but he hasn't. Not only that, but he's risking his life, to save mine.

I looked up at him. He was already looking at me, smiling. "Hey, Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah, angel?"

"Thank you." I gave a faint smile. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me these past few weeks."

"Of course," he looked shocked. I pushed myself up, and tilted his head down, before pushing my lips gently to his. We moved with slowness, gentleness, I pulled myself away and leaned back into him, relaxing.

After about an hour of driving, we finally reached the safe house. It was in the middle of the city. We were in L.A. and everyone was so busy, and looked like they had a place to be.

"Jace, why didn't we just land in the city?" I questioned.

"The airport didn't want to let an unauthorized plane land there. So we used a private one that didn't care," Jace answered.

We took the elevator going up to our room. Josh was gone, which made me feel a little bit better. I took our room key from Jace, and when the elevator door opened, I turned and said, "Beat ya there!", before grabbing my bag and taking off running. I heard Jace laughing behind me before he started to run. I looked behind me at one point and squealed as he started to catch up with me. I finally reached our room and thrust the key in the lock before opening the door and running inside.

Jace followed me in and tackled me down to the floor, twisting himself so that I landed on top of him. We both laid there, laughing. Jace's brought his hand up and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I leaned my head against his hand and closed my eyes, smiling. Jace chuckled and leaned up to kiss me. I pushed myself onto my elbows on either side of his head and kissed him with the same pressure he was kissing me with. One of his hands found my hip and rested there, teasing the edge of my shirt. I smiled, breaking our kiss and looked down at him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I want to go slow."

Jace nodded and gave me one more quick kiss before I stood up. I helped him up and then went to look out the window. I'd always wanted to go to Los Angeles, but mom and Luke could never afford it, so we never went.

I could feel Jace looking at me. I turned and smiled at him. "Can we go swimming?" I asked excitedly.

"Eventually, first we have to get settled in here for a bit and lay low for a while," Jace replied.

I sighed, "I know, I just wish things could be different ya know?" "I know angel. I do too."

I shrugged. "Where are the bedrooms?" I asked.

"Ha, um… about that." Jace chuckled nervously.

"What?" "Well, my parents decided that it would be less suspicious if we rented out a one bedroom room because we're supposed to be married."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Okay then. That's fine, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

Jace looked kind of surprised. I giggled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and leaning back. "Why so surprised?" "Well I just didn't think you would react like that," Jace smiled at me. "Ya know, truth be told, I actually kind of like you," I laughed. I pushed myself onto the tips of my toes and gave him a light kiss. He gripped my hips and pulled me in for another kiss before suggesting getting some food. I smiled.

"You know what I would just absolutely love?" I mentioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Pancakes." Jace laughed. "Okay, I'll go order some pancakes for us. Why don't you go shower?" "Okay," I smiled, giving him one last kiss, before letting him lead me to the bathroom. "I'll pop two towels into the dryer and then bring them into you when you're ready to get out of the shower," Jace said sweetly. "Aw, okay. Thank you." I gave a quick hug and then sent him out of the bathroom. I quickly undressed and turned the hot water on, stepping in the shower.

When I got out of the shower, there was a pair of pajamas on the counter, along with a clean pair of panties and a sport bra, plus two warm towels sitting on the toilet seat. I smiled, and wrapped one of the towels around my hair. I grabbed the other towel and dried myself before slipping into my pajamas, which Jace had also warmed up for me. I relaxed in the warmth of the clothes, before grabbing my hair brush and dragging it through my hair and drying it.

When I walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room, where Jace sat. He had a plate of pancakes, along with sausage and eggs, sitting on his lap, while a glass of orange juice sat on the little table next to the couch. Another plate and glass sat on the table on the other end of the couch. I sat down next to him and moved the plate onto my lap. I took a big bite and smiled as my tasty dinner made its' way down my throat and into my stomach. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

While we ate, Jace turned _Supernatural _on Netflix on. "What's this?" I asked. "Supernatural?" Jace replied. I nodded. "Clarissa Adele Fray, how have you not seen Supernatural?" Jace questioned. I glared at him for using my full name. He laughed. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't ya?" Jace teased. I rolled my eyes. Jace turned on the first episode, pausing halfway through to put our plates and glasses on the counter, before returning to me and allowing me to snuggle up next to him to finish the rest of the episode.

Although the first episode wasn't all that scary, it was kind of creepy in a few places. I jumped at one point to which Jace just pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I was filled with a warm feeling in my body and my heart when he did that. He really did well at making me feel like I was safe. He always had.

I fell asleep sometime during the third episode. Around one o'clock that morning, Jace had woken up, having fallen asleep too, and carried me to our room. He pulled me closer to him again, and we slept until eleven o'clock. When I woke up, Jace looked like he'd been awake for about a half hour. He was just watching me, the faintest of smiles lay on his lips, and his eyes were just studying me. I yawned and stretched out.

"Good morning," I grinned.

"Good morning princess," Jace replied, his voice still husky from sleeping.

I snuggled in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Whatcha wanna do today?" He asked. "Lay here with you." He chuckled. "What about after that, angel?" "I dunno. What do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

Just then, there was a pounding at the front door. I looked at Jace, who had question and concern written all over his face. "Clary, get some clothes on and stay in here until I come get you." Jace said. "But Jace-" I started. "No, Clary, please listen to me. This is my job. I need to protect you, and I'm not going to just sit here and wait for whoever that is to either barge in or leave. I left a note on the door to not disturb us. It's not a risk I'm willing to take. Get some clothes on angel, I'll be right back." He took a couple of long strides, before turning back and kissing me hard. We gave each other a hug, before he leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. "I'll be right back, but Clary?" I nodded slightly. "I love you."

And he left.

**Hey guys! So, yeah, that's chapter 23. I'm hoping to be finished with this story by chapter 30, but I don't know. We'll see. **

**Anyways, thank you, Rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing this for me. I super appreciate it, and you're awesome. **

**Also have you guys seen the spring finale of Shadowhunters? Oh my god. I can't wait for the next episode! **

**But, you guys. I'm getting super excited about writing this now. I wrote this entire chapter today, and that's like all I've wanted to do all day. It's now 11:37 PM where I am, and I have to be up at 7 for school. Which sucks balls, but what can ya do? **

**1.)****What did you guys think of the ring that Clary accidently found? **

**2.)****What about Josh? Do you guys think he's trustworthy?**

**3.)****Any ****_Supernatural fans here?_**

**4.)****Who do you think is at the door?**

**5.)****What about Jace's 'I love you' at the end there? **

**I will try my hardest to get these out to you ASAP. Especially since I'm super excited to hear your guys' feedback! Anyways, thank you again, for all your support. You guys are awesome!**

**-Jace loves me**


	24. The Attacks

**Chapter 24**

**Clary POV**

I stood there, in silence, before I finally started rushing to get dressed. As I began tying my shoes, I remembered the ring in Jace's bag. I immediately began searching for his bag. I finally found it, and pushed stuff aside. When I didn't find it, I began tearing stuff out and throwing it, searching. I began to cry silently. I heard a loud thud outside the door, and before running to the closest, I glanced in the bag one last time.

I shut the closet doors behind me, and pushed myself in the farthest deepest corner. I covered myself in some clothes and said a silent prayer. I heard the bedroom door open, and I held my breath. I knew that there were only two choices as to who the person was. Jace… or someone who wasn't Jace.

Silent tears slid down my cheeks, and I waited, being as quiet as I possibly could. The closet doors opened and I could hear the person breathing. I hoped they couldn't hear me breathing. I wanted to desperately sink back into the wall, but I knew I couldn't. As the person closed the closet door, I let out a breath of relief and my eyes immediately widened. I knew they'd heard me. I also knew that whoever was out there, wasn't Jace. Jace would've called out for me.

I sat there, tucked away in the corner, praying that they'd just leave me alone. That they'd just leave. But I knew that they wouldn't. The closet doors were wrenched open and I felt a panic attack coming on. Not a second later, a voice whispered next to me. "Found you."

I cried out as they grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked me out of the closet. They threw my hair down on me like they were disgusted by it. As soon as they let go of my hair, I scrambled to my feet, running for the door. The man however, was faster than me. He caught my hips and threw me against the wall. I sobbed, as I sunk down. Suddenly, a wave of bravery caught up to me, and I wiped my tears away, glaring up at the man above me.

He smirked at me, and knelt down. He put a hand on my cheek and stroked my cheek, almost lovingly. I continued glaring at him, but didn't show any other emotion other than anger. I didn't move a centimeter. Not getting the reaction he wanted out of me, he slapped me, making my head snap to the side. I let out a breath to stop myself from crying out because I knew he'd like that. Instead, I turned my head back so that I was face to face with him. I smiled before I spit in his face. He smirked and wiped his face with his hand before rising. I kept my face neutral, looking straight ahead. My head was pounding from when he threw me at the wall, and I was achy.

Suddenly, angered by my action, he swung his foot back and kicked my side. I cried out, feeling like one of my ribs had just snapped. I started breathing heavy, and rolled onto my side, no longer keeping up my charade. I put a hand to my side and felt my skin hot beneath it. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the pain. I felt my body being lifted and I started kicking and pounding my fists into him. I screamed, hoping for somebody to hear me. I felt myself being thrown down. I hit a solid surface and slid down.

The damn bastard threw me at a wall again.

I gasped for air and I tried to get up, but he stomped on my ankle. I screamed and he grabbed my shoulders. He pushed me into the wall several times. Tiny black dots swam in my vision and my ankle and ribs throbbed painfully. I glared up at the man once again, and he picked me up, smirking in the process. I kicked, but that made my ankle throb more. I screamed out in anger, and he walked out of the bedroom, with me in his arms. My sight was now more black than anything else, and I knew that I was going to lose consciousness soon.

However, I didn't miss the sight of Jace laying on the floor, probably dead. I cried out, and screamed. I felt my heart break and I tried to get to him. "Jace!"

He, of course didn't answer. As the man dragged me farther away from Jace's body, and closer to my own demise, I felt my body relaxing. I shut my eyes, and before the man threw me in the backseat of a van, I whispered. "I love you too."

Later, when I woke up, I was chained to the wall. I started hyperventilating. I pulled at the hand cuffs around my wrists and kicked the wall, remembering too late that my ankle was hurt. I cried out and started to scream at the top of my lungs. I pulled harder at the cuffs. I had to get out.

When I finally stopped, my wrists were bleeding heavily.

I heard voices outside in the hallway and I screamed again. I screamed myself hoarse, and when I could make no more noise, I began to sob. Finally, someone opened the door. I was on my knees, with my head to the floor. I felt arms around me, pulling me closer to them. They wrapped one arm around my waist. The other hand was in my hair, pulling me closer to their shoulder. I let myself relax into them, having no effort to fight back. They whispered soothingly in my ear, but their voice was also hoarse. I opened my eyes and turned my head, seeing blonde curls. "Jace?" I whispered. I waited.

"Yeah baby, it's me. I'm here." His hushed voice cracked at the end. I pulled away and looked at his face, not believing he was here. His amber eyes, filled with tears, looked into my own green eyes. I brought my hand up and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I thought you were dead," I sobbed. He pulled me to him again, and held me tighter than he ever had, being careful not to hurt me.

I climbed into his lap and let him hold me. I wrapped my fingers in his curls and tugged just a little. I knew he liked when I did that. I pulled myself back far enough to crush my lips to his. I moved frantically against his lips and his grip moved. One hand rest on my hip and the other rest on my cheek. His thumb stroked my cheek and I pulled him closer to me.

When we broke apart, Jace leaned his forehead against mine. Before he could say anything, I whispered quietly, "I love you too."

Jace smiled and hugged me again. I leaned back again, and even though this one wasn't as anxious, it was sweet. I kissed him gently, holding his face in my hands.

He sighed contentedly, and rested his forehead against mine again. Suddenly, the door opened again. Jace's eyes turned cold and his grip on my tightened. I turned slightly so that I could see. Three men walked in, and one carried a bag. The last one in shut the door and knocked. I heard the lock snap. The man with the bag went to a table in the corner of the room and began emptying the bag's contents onto the table. The other two pulled me and Jace from each other, Jace fighting his hardest to get back to me. He growled at the men but they didn't stop pulling him. They chained him to the wall across the room and he pulled against them, trying to escape. Trying to get to me.

The man who was at the table (he looked like a Larry), walked over to me. I looked Larry straight in the face, glaring at him with every fiber of my being. He only smirked and brought his hand up, slapping me as hard as he could. I bit my lip before looking at him again, continuing my icy stare.

When the man who looked like a Patrick walked over to Jace, I started fighting against my restraints again. I looked at Jace anxiously. Patrick bent down to where Jace was. Jace didn't even bat an eye. He kept his eyes on me, but his gaze was cold. Patrick said something to Jace, but Jace gave no reaction. Patrick sighed and turn to the last man, nodding his head. He turned and started walking towards me. I gasped as they came closer to me, their face finally coming into view. My eyes widened as I started to open my mouth. "Josh?" I whispered.

"Hey Clary, long time, no see right?" He laughed at his own joke. I glared harder at him. I knew something was off about him. He's the one that tipped these bastards off. Jace looked at me with a questioning stare. "Why don't you turn around and show Jace who you are?" I said in a deathly voice. Josh laughed once again as he turned around. Jace bared his teeth and screamed at Josh. Sitting on his knees, Jace hit the floor with his fists. Josh only smiled and leaned down close enough to Jace that he was in his face. "Guess what I'm going to do to her?" He taunted. "You leave her alone," Jace growled. Josh laughed in Jace's face, and Jace took this opportunity to kick Josh square in the nose. Josh licked his front teeth and smiled, angrily. "Now watch what I do to her." Josh walked back over to me.

"Hold her up," he demanded. Larry picked me up under my arms. Josh smiled at me. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He brought his fist back and bunched me in the face, several times. I cried out every time and my body felt heavy. When Josh got tired of punching me, he began slapping me as hard as he could. I felt like my face was already bruised and tender, so the slaps hurt more than I thought they would. I yelped and slumped forward, Larry catching me before I fell. When Josh turned around to face Jace, Jace had his head turned away from me. "Drop her. Hold his face toward her. I want him to watch her suffer."

Larry dropped me in a lump on the floor and I cried out, the impact hurting my ribs. Larry went over and grabbed Jace's face. He had tears streaming down his face in a steady pace._ I'm sorry,_ he mouthed. I nodded slightly. I tried to curl into myself, but Josh beat me and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed and he got the reaction he wanted. He kicked me several more times before finally turning back. "Look what you did to her!" Josh screamed at Jace. He turned and kicked me again. I was now crying, but at that point, even crying hurt me.

"I'll answer your goddamned questions! Please, just leave her alone. Please, I'm begging you," Jace yelled.

Josh looked over to Patrick and Patrick shrugged. Josh turned, kicked me one last time, and then went back over to the table, leaning against it casually. Larry joined him, leaning against it casually. Larry joined him at the table, and they began talking quietly.

Patrick walked back over to Jace and pulled a voice recorder out of his pocket. Patrick started asking Jace questions, mostly about his mission to protect me and his job at the CIA. After answering a few of his questions, Jace remained silent. Patrick tried one last time to get more information out of him, but he wouldn't speak. Patrick turned to the men at the table and said, "You know what to do."

Josh grabbed a knife, and handed it to Larry. Josh walked over to me and pinned me down. I struggled to get away, but Josh was much stronger than I was. I kicked my legs out, and tried to push him off me, but he only pressed me harder into the floor. Larry strutted over, smiling wickedly, before kneeling down beside me. He pushed the knife to my skin and dragged it down slowly, making sure I felt every piece of my skin break open. I screamed and kicked harder, but this only encouraged them. When Larry got done with that arm, he moved on to my other arm and continued cutting me. I screamed until my throat restricted me from doing so, and sobbed violently.

Patrick was holding Jace's face in his hands, forcing him to watch my torture. His bruised face was red with regret and sorrow. He whispered something and Patrick called the other two men off me. I curled myself into a ball, and pulled my arms to my shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. My vision danced with black again, but I refused to let myself pass out.

Patrick pressed play on the recorder and Jace continued answering questions. After about ten or so questions, Jace yelled at Patrick. "I'm done answering your fucking questions! I've given you every single thing you've wanted. It should be enough already!"

Patrick scoffed and Josh and Larry walked back over to me. They kicked me onto my back and I groaned. One of the men put my feet in chains as well and I began to panic, but I had barely any energy left. That's when I felt the crack of the whip against my back. I cried out, arching my back. The whip hit my back again and each time I screamed, I heard Jace's sobs. "Jace," I cried out, hoping he would save me. Although, I knew he wouldn't be able to. I gasped for breath and they brought the whip down again. My shirt, that was so badly torn now, fell apart, and I was left in a bra. My back was bloody and tender, along with almost every other part of my body now. When they finished, they kicked me onto my stomach, making my back yelp with the pressure of my weigh on my fresh wounds. "Jace," I sobbed.

"I'm here baby, I'm gonna make it better, I promise." He turned to the men. "I'll answer the rest of the questions," he said miserably.

The men finished asking their questions and when they were done, they unchained me, but left Jace in his restraints. A while later, after Jace's sobs had stopped, he spoke in a quiet voice. "Clary?" I groaned in response and he sighed with relief and pain. "Clary, I'm so sorry. I should've answered their questions the first time they'd asked. I caused you the pain that you're in, I'm so sorry," he wept.

"It's okay," I whispered. I shut my eyes and rolled myself onto my stomach. I cried out as my back throbbed and my ribs and arms ached. I tried to keep my breathing as light as possible to avoid hurting myself more. I turned my head to the side and saw that Jace wasn't far from me. He pushed himself as close to me as he could with his restraints.

I only wanted his affection. I felt as if it was the one thing that would take my mind away from my pain. I dragged myself to him and he wrapped his arms protectively around me, careful not to touch my back or my arms. I shivered violently, probably from a fever and my lack of clothing. Jace sobbed as he held me, and I pushed myself closer into his warmth. I remembered the ring that Jace had had in his back and I was sad that I didn't have it with me.

"Jace?" I whispered.

"Yeah angel?"

"What happened to the ring?" I asked.

Jace laughed just a tiny bit. "You found that huh?" I nodded slightly. "When we were on the plane, I grabbed your bag on accident when I went to put my brush away and I found it then. I wanted to take it with me when we were taken from the apartment because I couldn't find it." I said softly.

Jace shifted and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. "I was gonna propose later that evening." Jace said sadly.

"I would've said yes."

"When we get out of here, I'll propose, and it'll be romantic, and you'll have no choice but to say yes, and we'll live the rest of our lives, happy with each other."

I nodded, and closed my eyes again. A few minutes later, I was asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the steady beeping. I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the bright white lights. I shut my eyes again and groaned quietly. I felt a pressure on my hand. "Jace?" I muttered.

"Clary, are you awake?" I nodded slightly, but kept my eyes shut. "Jace."

I felt the pressure on my hand leave and return a few moments later. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and I peeled my eyes open slowly. I turned my head and looked at my hand, before linking the hand to the body and then the face. Jace's amber eyes stared into my own, with tears glistening in them. "Oh baby," he cried.

I was lying on my stomach on a flat hospital bed. My back felt warm but the rest of my body was cold. I shivered slightly. A few second later, two nurses along with a doctor, came rushing in. I tried to turn onto my stomach but the slight movement of attempting to twist my body made my back scream in agony. I cried out, and collapsed back on the bed. Tears blurred my vision at how badly my back hurt, and I squeezed Jace's hand as hard as I could. I heard him wince in pain, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to let go. The nurse walked over to me and injected something into one of the tubes linked to my arm. A couple minutes later the pain stopped and I began feeling numb.

I let my grip on Jace slack, and while I expected him to pull his hand away, he didn't which made me somewhat happy. The nurse checked on a few things and then left a few minutes later. I turned my head to face Jace. I gave a small smile and he kissed my hand. He still had some bruises dotting his eyes but other than that, he looked perfectly fine, which made me wonder about how long I'd been out.

"Jace?" I mumbled.

"Yeah angel?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

Jace sighed. "You've been in a coma for about six days. I was so worried about you Clary." I squeezed his hand slightly. "It's okay. I'm here now." "I know my love, and I'm never going to let you go ever again."

I smiled and the medicine started making me drowsy. "Hey Jace?" I muttered.

"Hmmm?" "I love you." And just before the medicine made me lose consciousness, I heard Jace say, "I love you too."

**Okay guys. So that's chapter 24. **

**I want to thank every one of you guys. You've been amazing! This story has one chapter left I believe. I am not sure quite yet. But I want to thank you for all your support. I hope you like the conclusion and everything for the next chapter. **

**I also want to thank Rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing this. I super appreciate it. **

**1.)****Do you think that Clary will be okay? **

**2.)****Do you think they'll get married? **

**I have a new story in the works and I am going to be sending it to my beta sometime soon. So that'll be up soon too. Thanks again!**

**-Jace loves me. **


	25. The End

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 25**

**Clary POV**

I got out of the hospital a week later. Jace told me that one of the morons that had taken us left their phone on the torture table. He managed to kick it to him and called 911. He was conscious when they took him from the safe house. The police and the CIA and several other groups were involved in getting us out.

The ambulances took Jace and I to the hospital. They decided that while Jace had been punched a few times, it wasn't anything a few days and ice packs wouldn't fix. I, however, was a different story. They'd broken six of my ribs from the time they took me to the time while they were beating me. They'd broken my ankle, and my back would be scarred forever. Maybe not as severely as it was now, but the scars would be there forever. My arms both had stitches in them from where they'd dragged the knife down my arm. The doctors said my arms would scar too. Plus, I had a pretty good concussion.

Life sucked for the next couple weeks while I healed. Jace was so sweet though.

Once I had healed, Jace and I were able to fly back to New York. The cops had caught the rest of the men that were hunting me, so now I was safe.

Jace proposed. It was the sweetest thing ever. He took me to a private dinner, and a small ensemble of string players serenaded us. After dinner we went back to his house where in the living room, rose petals spelled out the words, 'Will you marry me?'. I turned around and he was on one knee and the ring that I'd wanted with me in the torture chambers was sitting in its' little red box. Before he was even able to say anything I threw myself on him and kissed him hard. He leaned back and put his forehead to mine. "So I'll take that as a yes?" he said. Of course it was a yes.

The wedding was even more beautiful. We drove out to a wooded area, where the trees were just beginning to bloom their beautiful light pink flowers. There were beautiful flowers in bloom and it was all so perfect. We said our vows and we kissed, and when we kissed it was like no one else was there. It was all perfect.

Isabelle and Simon got back together in the time Jace and I were gone and Izzy was completely healed.

I finished college and grad school (courtesy to Jace for paying for it no matter how much I tried to decline). I was a therapist for teenagers with depression and anxiety. I also had a minor degree in art.

A year later when I was barely twenty-three and Jace was twenty-four, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom we named Evan Lucas Herondale. We named him after Luke, because he'd passed on before Evan was born. He greatly resembled his father, but he had my green eyes. He was the sweetest little thing and once he'd turned two, we decided to have another baby. Allison Rebecca Herondale looked like me but had streaks of blonde in her hair and his amber eyes.

As they grew older, Evan was protective of Allison just like Jace had been protective over me. Except in a more brotherly way. When the time came that Allison came home with a broken heart over her first break up, he was the only one that had been able to make her feel a little bit better. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone else but him.

Eventually they moved out and went to college and all that. Allison graduated in art and Lucas got accepted to an NFL football league as the quarterback. We couldn't have been prouder of them.

Jace started playing his music again and I loved it when he'd bring out his guitar and sing for me.

On Jace and I's twenty-fifth anniversary, Allison told us she was pregnant. She had her baby and made Jace and me grandparents.

We couldn't have been happier with the life we were given. I was happy that I was able to have Jace back, even after our differences in high school. I was glad that we loved each other. We were meant to be.

But that isn't how my story ends because life continues, even after Jace and I are long gone. Our kids will leave their legacy and their kids, and their kid's kids. And Jace and I were the start of everything. Even though my back is scarred and my kids don't know what happened to Jace and I, nor will they, they are safe now, which is all that matters. Because from the very first moment I looked at my kids, at Lucas and then Allison, I was so overwhelmed with love.

It was until I was much older, that I'd realized that it wasn't Luke or my mom, or Simon or Izzy who'd showed me what it was like to love someone so intensely that sometimes it hurt. It was Jace. He'd shown me how to forgive and move on. He taught me that listening to my heart over my head was sometimes the better choice. I only hoped that my kids would find someone like their father that would teach them what he taught me.

He taught me how to love.

**Hey guys. **

**I'm not sure how much I like this chapter because I had wanted to take it a different direction, but I might write another alternate ending. **

**Also, I want you guys to go read my new story. It's called ****_And It All Came Tumbling Down. _****It's about Clary, and she gets in a serious car accident. I'd really love for you all to go check it out. **

**Listen, I just want to thank a few people. **

**Rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing the entire story for me, giving me ideas, and listening to me rant about my personal life whenever I needed to. You are the definition of a true friend and I'm glad to have you. **

**I want to thank everyone who gave me bad reviews. (Very few). You criticized my work, and that made me work harder. Honestly, without you, I wouldn't have gotten any better with my writing. **

**I want to thank everyone who gave me positive reviews. You built me up and made me feel like my stories were worth reading. **

**I want to thank everyone who continued to read my story after the long, long break I took. I appreciate you guys for keeping faith in me. **

**I want to thank everyone who followed/favorited me and my story. **

**Lastly, I want to thank everyone who just read the story. Everyone who enjoyed it. **

**All of you are MVP's and I couldn't be more grateful. I have an amazing group of readers. Thank you. **

**Also, I know that this chapter is short, but it's just a sum up of the story. A good way to end. **

**Lastly, I want to know what type of story you guys would like me to write next. I have a love story that I've been working on but I haven't gotten far on it yet. I could write something new. I could write whatever. Just give me your thoughts. I'm open to anything. **

**Thank you all again. I appreciate it, ****J**

**-Jace loves me. **


End file.
